Vie futur, vie passée
by Gulian
Summary: Harry a tout perdu, ses proches, sa vie, son identité. Il tente le tout pour le tout lors d'une ultime mission au ministère de la magie, dans le but de permettre à Ron et Hermione enceinte de s'enfuir... Ne tiens pas compte de la fin du tome 7, ni des rd
1. Chapitre I: La fin

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JKR, sauf vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt ceux qui ont été inventés.

* * *

Je me lance dans une nouvelle, mais je tiens à prévenir dès le départ qu'elle sera mise à jour, moins souvent que le choix de sa destiné. J'espère malgré tout que cela ne vous empêchera pas de l'apprécier et de laisser des commentaires.

Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre I: La fin **_

**Je me lève, le soleil brille faiblement derrière les vitres sales et crasseuses de ma chambre. Je me lève lentement, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre le robinet de la douche, une eau couleur rouille et poisseuse en sort, puis après quelques minutes elle semble s'éclaircir. Je rentre alors dans ma douche, l'eau est glaciale mais elle permet de me réveiller complètement. Quelques minutes plus tard j'en sors réveillé, et revigoré. Je me sens prêt pour une nouvelle journée, sans doute la dernière de ma vie.**

**Après avoir enfiler mes sous-vêtements, je m'assois au bord de mon lit miteux, celui-ci craque et grince, mais je n'en ai que faire. Mes yeux errent quelques instants sur les murs sombres et décrépis de ma chambre, avant de se poser sur le cadre d'une photo, le seul bien que j'ai gardé de mes années passés.**

**La réalité me revient alors droit dans la figure comme un électrochoc. Je me rends compte que j'ai tout perdu, mes proches, ma vie, mon identité. Qui-suis-je? Je ne m'en souviens pas, ou plutôt je ne sais plus qui je suis réellement, j'ai tellement eu de surnom que je ne sais plus lequel choisir. J'ai ardemment désiré être moi-même, prendre des décisions par moi-même, il semblerait malheureusement pour moi, que ceux qui sont liés à une prophétie n'aient que très peu de possibilité de choisir, leur voie...**

**Les seules fois ou j'ai essayé d'être une personne normale, sans aucun soucis, un de mes proches m'a été enlevé. Mes ennemis me surnomment maintenant le maudit. Suis-je condamné à une vie d'errance en solitaire ? Suis-je incapable de prendre par moi même les décisions ? Ou bien suis-je tout simplement maudit comme certains le disent? Voilà les questions qui hantent mon esprit jour et nuit depuis qu'elle est partie. **

**Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, tout est allé de mal en pis. J'ai repris la mission qu'il m'avait confié, celle de détruire ces fichus morceaux d'âme. J'ai voulu y aller tout seul, mais s'était sans compter sur l'insistance de Ron et Hermione. Ils m'ont suivi partout où je me suis rendu, partout où il y avait des horcruxes. Nous les avons tous détruits, mais j'ai depuis longtemps perdu l'espoir de le battre. De toute manière, pourquoi devrais-je me battre contre lui, la seule personne pour qui je souhaitais me battre est partie depuis quelques mois déjà. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. **

**Elle est partie par cette froide nuit d'hiver suivant sa sixième année à Poudlard. Nous étions tous réunis au Square Grimaud, lorsqu'ils ont débarqués. Une centaine de mangemorts, rien que pour capture trois d'entre nous, Tom a mis les moyens pour nous capturer, malgré cela il a échouer. Nous nous sommes battus avec courage, mais le courage n'a pas suffit. Neville et Luna tombèrent les premiers. Au moins, ils ne seraient plus séparés, puis vint le tour de Dean et Seamus, puis un à un ils sont tombés comme des mouches, essayant de nous offrir un moyen de quitter ce bourbier. Ils sont tombés emportant avec eux leurs secrets et leur bourreau. Je rigole nerveusement. A peine avons-nous mis le pied hors de la maison que les vingt capitaines du Lord nous faisaient face sans leur masque. **

**Pourquoi prendre la peine de se cacher le visage, me direz-vous lorsque le ministère, et bien vous en êtes les représentants. Après la bataille de Poudlard, les membres de l'ordre du phénix furent traqués sans répit. Je crois pouvoir dire qu'ils furent tous exécutés de la pire des manières. Je vous passerais les détails macabres, des agissement des mangemorts, envers certains des membres. Certaines personnes que j'avais appris à apprécier au fil des combats, ont emporté avec eux leurs bourreaux. Il fallut une dizaine de mangemorts pour arrêter Bill en colère après avoir vu sa femme périr sous ses yeux, il fallut presque le double pour abattre Kingsley. La palme revint à McGonagall, Flitwick, et Rogue. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître au fil de nos pérégrinations, nous avions tous trois compris que Rogue, n'avait fait qu'exécuter les ordres de Dumbledore. Il est mort en héros au coté de ses collègues en défendant Poudlard, lors de la deuxième attaque. A eux trois, ils ont emporté une bonne cinquantaine dans la tombe. D'ailleurs Tom n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié, malheureusement pour elle, il s'était déchaîné par la suite sur la pauvre Pomona Chourave qu'il avait capturé vivante. Nous savions qu'il fallait éviter coute que coute que l'on nous prenne pas vivant.**

**Mais bon revenons à nos moutons, ils nous attendaient de l'autre coté de la porte, mais s'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité des jumeaux Weasley qui réussirent à allumer une vingtaine de feuxfuseboum, permettant de créer une diversion. Mais, il ne devait pas réchapper de la sinistre maison des Black. Cependant, ils ne rendirent les armes qu'une fois mort. Je rigole une nouvelle fois froidement. Malheureusement, on avait pas pris assez d'avance puisque Bellatrix et son Mari nous rattrapèrent. Ginny lança l'un de ses plus puissants chauve-furie, ce qui les ralentit assez pour pouvoir nous préparer à nous défendre. Nous avions cependant oublié, que Ginny n'avait pas le même niveau magique que nous, elle fut touché par une sombre malédiction, qui devait l'emporter non sans qu'elle ait résisté, le soir de noël. La seule bonne nouvelle de la soirée, résidait dans le fait que je venais de venger Sirius, et Neville tombé quelques heures plus tôt...**

**Je détourne les yeux du cadre, je sens encore une fois les larmes coulées et roulées sur mes joues. Je lui avais promis de ne pas pleurer, mais je n'ai pas respecter cette promesse, une parmi tant d'autre d'ailleurs, je pense avec amertume. Et cela me pèse, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser partir sans rien dire. Je reviens une énième fois sur le cadre et caresse du bout des doigts son visage. Je me souviens encore parfaitement, de sa peau si douce, de ses yeux rieurs, de sa voix envoûtante, et de ses formes. Elle a fait de moi un homme et moi je n'ai pas su accomplir mon devoir d'homme, celui de la protéger. Je lis une dernière fois le mot inscrit sur le cadre. Puis je me lève.**

**Je finis de m'habiller, j'enfile un pantalon noir, et un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Par dessus, je rajoute mon plastron en cuir de dragon, puis les jambières et les gants qui vont avec. Le tout n'est pas en très bon état mais cela suffira pour ce que je désire faire. Je fixe l'étui contenant ma baguette à mon bras droit. Je vérifie une dernière fois que la malle contient tout ce qui est nécessaire à mon ultime voyage, ainsi les secrets de ma famille disparaîtront avec leur dernier héritier. Je cache la clé dans une rune comme Hermione nous l'a appris à Ron et moi puis je rétrécie ma malle avant de la mettre dans ma poche. Je fixe ma lourde cape noir, je sais que dans l'une de ses poches elle contient ma fidèle cape d'invisibilité. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ce qui fut ma chambre pendant six mois, puis je sors. Je laisse le cadre et la photo, de toute manière là où je vais je n'en aurais pas besoin, puisque celle que j'aime, m'y attends depuis deux ans déjà. Je laisse cette photo comme cadeau à titre posthume. Je fermes l'appartement miteux de Lunard qui m'a servit de planque, le temps que je prépare mon plan. C'est vrai qui est-ce qui viendrais me chercher dans un tel endroit. Le quartier où il se trouve est tellement mal famé que peu de mangemorts osent s'y aventurer **

**D'ailleurs, le seul qui a réussi à me suivre s'est fait descendre par un des gangs de rue qui règnent en maître dans le quartier. Tel une ombre je me fonds dans le décor sombre et sordide de cette ruelle. Je m'en vais faire mon dernier baroud d'honneur, afin de permettre à Andromeda et Teddy de quitter l'Angleterre pour se réfugier dans un endroit plus calme. Le mot calme me fait bien rire, car dès que j'aurais disparu, le mégalomane se lancera à la conquête du monde. Je vais créer la plus belle diversion qui soit, pour permettre à Ron et à Hermione enceinte de rejoindre la France. Mes deux meilleurs amis, ne le veulent pas, mais je ne leur en ai pas laissé le choix, ils m'avaient nommé parrain, mais je leur ai fait remarquer que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée, puisque le bébé à naître avait sans doute moins de chance de me voir vivant que ses parents. Je leur ai d'ailleurs laissé une coquette somme pour qu'il puisse se débrouiller une fois de l'autre coté de la manche, et vivre une petite vie bien tranquille avec leurs enfants. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne doute plus des capacités d'adaptation de Ron et celle d'Hermione continuent à me surprendre de temps à autre. Ils sauront se débrouiller pour avoir une nouvelle vie, moi je ne le peux pas, j'ai perdu la seule personne que je n'ai aimé, et je n'ai pas la force de tout recommencer. Je vais sans doute laissé derrière moi une tâche inachevé, mais je sais que maintenant que les horcruxes ont été réduits en cendres, Tom est de nouveau vulnérable au sortilège de la mort. Cependant pour l'atteindre, il faut supprimer ces gentils toutous et cela est une tout autre affaire. **

**Je regarde autour de moi, je sais que je suis suivi. Sans changer de cap, et faisant comme si de rien était, je continue à avancer, avant de bifurquer dans une impasse sombre et lugubre, je grimpe un peu, et je sors de mes manches, mes deux plus fidèles compagnes après ma baguette. Je sens l'excitation monté en moi, lorsque je saisis dans ma main droite Estë, et dans ma main gauche Isil. Il s'agit des deux dagues que m'ont offert mes deux meilleurs amis. Il s'agit de noms elfiques, le premier signifie le repos, il s'agit de ce à quoi j'aspire dès que j'aurais rempli ma mission, le second la lune, c'est la seule chose qui me fait rêver lorsque je dors.**

**Je n'ai pas à attendre énormément, trois ombres s'introduisent dans l'impasse. J'attends encore quelques secondes pour analyser mes adversaire. Les trois ont leurs baguettes sortis, et éclairent l'impasse à ma recherche sans aucun doute. Je me décide à agir rapidement avant de perdre l'effet de surprise. Je tombe sur le premier et lui brise la nuque, je plante mes dagues dans ces deux comparses qui tombent sans avoir eu le temps de réagir. Je ramasse leur baguette, on ne sait jamais, elles peuvent toujours m'être utiles. Et j'arrache quelques mèches de cheveux à l'un d'entre eux. J'essuie mes dagues sur le corps le plus proche, et je quitte la ruelle comme si de rien était. Le silence, reprend alors sa place. Je dois réussir ma mission pour le bien de mes amis, ils méritent de vivre heureux, moi pas, car je suis un lâche. Je continue ma route.**

**J'arrive enfin à destination, je sors de ma poche une fiole dans laquelle je mets un des cheveux que j'ai emprunté. J'avale ensuite le contenu. Je sens mes os se broyer, s'étirer, ça fait un mal de chien,, mais d'ici quelques heures, je ne sentirais plus rien. Je remets ma capuche en place, et me dirige vers l'entrée du ministère. Celle-ci est gardé par deux mangemorts. Je pourrais les abattre, mais ce serait une grosse erreur. L'un d'entre eux m'interpelle:**

Alors Cain, comment s'est passé cette chasse aux moldu dans les bas quartiers? Me demande-t-il

-Rien, je n'ai rien trouvé à part des rats, ou d'autres animaux du même genre, il semblaient avoir lever le camp, je réponds.

-Ce sera pour une prochaine fois me dis le second, fais moi voir ta baguette, que je vérifie si tu es bien celui que tu prétend être.

-bien sûr, je dis

**Je tends l'item magique que j'ai dérobé, au garde. Ce dernier acquiesce, avant de me laisser entrer dans la cabine. Je les remercie puis mon masque de froideur reprends sa place. Tandis que j'entends les deux gardes parler entre eux du futur match entre l'équipe de quidditch des Reds et des Tiger storm, dont le capitaine n'est autre que le célèbre Lucius Malefoy. Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par la voix froide et magiquement amplifiée de la cabine. Je lui réponds simplement que je viens faire mon rapport au chef du département des chasseurs de moldus récalcitrant. En effet, depuis que Tom est arrivé au pouvoir, les moldus ont été réduits en esclavage. Certain se sont rebellés et se sont cachés dans les bas quartier de Londres offrant une résistance acharnée face des mangemorts sous entraînés. De plus leur armes à feu étant plus rapide que n'importe quel sort, ils faisaient mouche la plupart du temps. Tom a alors décidé de réprimer cette rebellion, en créant une unité spéciale, chargée de la traque et du meurtre des chefs de fils de ces organisations moldus. En coupant la tête peut être pense-t-il faire arrêter ces meurtres. Mais moi je crois dur comme fer que ce ne sera pas le cas, l'avènement de Tom au pouvoir à détruit la société magique à tout jamais. Car plus jamais les moldus, ne souhaiteront cohabiter. En même temps je les comprends**

**Je ramasse le badge et l'épingle sur mon torse. Je dois faire vite, pour rejoindre la salle de l'arche de la mort. Mais avant, je dois m'occuper de certaines choses. Les mangemorts passent autour de moi sans faire attention à moi, d'autres me saluent, je leur répond afin de ne pas paraître trop suspect. Je sors d'une de mes poches, deux, trois, jouets dont les mangemorts m'en diront des nouvelles. Je jette une trentaine de galion tout autour de la statute de l'horreur comme j'aime l'appeler. J'y laisse tomber aussi quelques petites boîtes noires puis je quitte l'atrium.**

**D'un pas assuré, je me dirige vers les ascenseurs. J'attends que l'un d'entre eux viennent me prendre. L'ambiance a complètement changé depuis la dernière fois ou je suis venu, au ministère. Plus d'avion en papier volant à travers les différents département, ni de personnel déambulant sans rien faire. Je rentre à l'intérieur je laisse tomber quelques uns de mes faux galions, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui dois me conduire au niveau neuf, celui du département des ministère. Je sors rapidement, et entre dans la salle qui tourne sur elle même, elle ne bouge pas car je sais où je dois me rendre. Je colle la porte grâce à un sortilège avant de coller contre les gradins des rangés du fond mes faux galions. Je dissémine un peu partout les gadgets qu'il me reste. **

**Je m'avance lentement vers l'arche, je commence déjà à entendre les voix des personnes présentes de l'autre coté du voile. Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir, je sors une craie de ma poche et je fais un arc de cercle de la taille de l'ouverture de l'arche avant de dessiner des symboles à l'extérieur. Une fois terminé, comme prévu dans le livre les runes s'illuminent d'une lumière blanche. Je poursuis le rituel, en jetant au préalable un coup d'œil à ma montre. D'ici quelques secondes, je reprendrais mon apparence. Je me prépare à subir de nouveau la douleur, je serre les dents et me mords la lèvre afin de ne pas hurler. Je retourne ensuite à ma tâche. Les voix semblent s'intensifier, mais pour éviter d'être tenter, je mets dans mes oreilles des boules quies. Les voix se font tout de suite moins fortes. Je m'assoie alors au centre de l'arc de cercle. Je sors mes dagues et je m'entaille la main droite. Quelques gouttes se tombent rapidement sur les runes, pendant ce temps je psalmodie dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Les runes aspirent mon offrande avant de disparaître. Le rituel a marché, je jette un nouveau un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il me reste quelques minutes pour faire la plus grosse diversion du monde. Je range mes deux dagues, je ne veux pas les perdre et de toute manière, elle me serait inutile dans un duel magique contre Tom. **

**Je prends en mains les trois galions qu'il me reste. Je regarde une nouvelle fois ma montre, et je tourne le premier galion que j'ai en poche, je le règle sur cinq minutes. Je fouilles dans mes poches et j'en ressors la chose la plus utile qu'il soit. Une mini radio, fébrilement je me mets à rechercher les canaux de RITM dont se servent les mangemorts pour communiquer. Je tombe enfin sur le bon canal. Ils vont avoir une sacré surprise, eux qui se croyaient à l'abri dans leur ministère. Ce qui est malheureusement certain, c'est que par ma faute de nombreux moldus vont trinqués pour l'acte que je vais commettre. Un compte à rebours s'enclenche mentalement dans ma tête.**

**Dix...neuf...huit...sept...six...cinq...quatre...trois...deux...un, soudain une violente explosion fait vibrer le bâtiment. En même temps que la secousse, je sens de la poussière tombé sur ma cape. J'aurais adorer, être présent dans le hall. Mais bon, il faut que j'accomplisse ma mission. Ron et Hermione, ont maintenant une dizaine de minutes pour s'enfuir et rejoindre le tunnel sous la manche. Des moldus se sont barricadés dedans afin de pouvoir faire fuir nombre de leur compatriotes. Les mangemorts ont peur de s'aventurer dedans car il s'agit d'une véritable forteresse. Je prie mentalement pour la réussite de mon ultime mission en ce monde.**

**Soudain, un mangemort hurle dans la radio, des ordres incompréhensibles. J'entends peu à peu d'autres sorciers hurler, demander des informations. J'enclenche le second galion et des dizaines de feuxfuseboum s'enclenchent. Permettant à mes doubles d'apparaître dans la pagaille créé par l'explosion. Je ne vais pas avoir à attendre longtemps, avant de voir leur renfort rappliquer des quatre coins de l'Angleterre. Je sens ma cicatrice me faire mal, ainsi Tom semble furieux. Cela me transporte de joie, pour une fois que c'est moi qui suis joyeux et l'autre en colère, je laisse échapper un petit rire, comme je ne l'ai plus fait depuis plus de deux ans. Je prends le troisième galion et j'effectue les mêmes opérations que pour le premier. Cinq minutes plus tard, les ascenseurs sont hors services. Mes doubles doivent bien s'amuser en les entraînant petit à petit vers moi. Je me redresse, comme lorsque j'ai tué ces trois mangemorts, il y a déjà quelques heures, je sens l'adrénaline monter en moi.**

**J'observe autour de moi, je les attends, ils sont derrière les portes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom en tête comme à son habitude, débarque dans la salle avec ses mangemorts. Ils semblent tous plus ou moins surpris de trouver un seul homme dans la salle. Ils commencent à m'encercler, mais il est déjà trop tard pour eux, mon piège vient de se refermer. Il semblent attendre un ordre de Tom, je l'évite du regard, je n'ai pas envie que l'on perce à jour mon plan magique. C'est pourquoi j'ouvre la bouche:**

Tu en as mis du temps Tom pour venir, jusqu'à moi, j'ai failli attendre, je déclare

-Qui es-tu pour oser me parler ainsi, Endoloris, hurle-t-il, j'évite le sort en faisant un pas sur le coté

-Tom tu deviens gâteux, en plus, c'est mauvais pour toi, je reprends. En tout cas on dirait que tu as perdu la main, tu ne sais même plus viser

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris de te voir ici Harry Potter, déclara-t-il en descendant tranquillement les escalier. Où sont le traitre à son sang et la sang de bourbe, pour que je leur fasse payer ? Demande-t-il ensuite

-Je les ai tués, il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité pour la mission que je devais accomplir, je réponds sans ciller

-Bien, bien tu as enfin compris que l'amour et l'amitié n'était rien face à ma grandeur, me dit-il. Il t'en aura fallu du temps, pour le comprendre Potter, mais bon, ne dit-on pas mieux vaut tard que jamais, ricane-t-il ensuite, suivit par ses fidèles toutous. J'ai une proposition à te faire Potter, maintenant que tu t'es séparé de ces deux lourdauds de Gryffondors, reprend-t-il. Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous ? Tu sais très bien que je pourrais la faire revenir pour toi, ajoute-t-il narquois

-Je le sais bien Tommy, mais après je devrais lécher ton sale cul-terreux, et pour peu que tu te décide de me la voler, pour faire te faire un héritier, alors va te faire foutre, je lui crache en pleine figure

-Mais tu pourrais être cet héritier, dit-il en se rapprochant encore plus. Tu pourrais avoir une vie heureuse et tranquille, mais avant tu devrais me dire ou se trouve Andromeda Tonks et son petit fils Teddy Lupin, si je ne m'abuse, ajouta-t-il, ses narines semblant se dilaté à cause de l'excitation qu'il ressent

-Tom, Tom, tu n'as réellement rien compris à la vie et encore moins à la mort, je lui réponds. Je prend de nouveau le premier galion et je le remonte, dix minutes devraient suffire, je pense. Comment pourrais-je dénoncer mon filleul et sa grand mère, car tu as raison sur un point les liens du sang son extrêmement important. C'est pourquoi je ne peux te laisser les tuer. Tu me vois donc obliger, de refuser ton offre charmante, j'ajoute en ricanant

-Dommage pour toi Potter, c'était une chance de revoir ta pute vivante, me répond-t-il. Maintenant puisque tu vas mourir, il te faudrait peut être connaître le pourquoi de notre invasion au square grimaud, il y a déjà deux ans, non, reprend-il

-Je m'en fiche complètement, car je connais le traître, n'est ce pas Zacharias, je déclare en me tournant vers un blond. Tu n'as toujours pas changer depuis que nous nous sommes séparés la dernière fois. Je vois que Dean et Seamus, ne t'ont pas raté, je dis en rigolant. Ce dernier semble serrer les poings. En effet ça ne doit pas être facile de marcher avec deux jambes de bois, je ricane tout seul

-Allons Tom finissons-en, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre

**Ces quelques mots, suffisent à réveiller mon adversaire. Il sourit, et lance un sort, je ne le connais pas mais plutôt que de le bloquer je l'esquive, je riposte par trois sort informulé qui vont s'écraser sur son bouclier. L'excitation naissante du combat, semble faire frémir de plaisir ses narines, il me lance un doloris, que je ne peux esquiver. Je m'écroule sans un bruit, je ne crierais pas, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir, je tiens le bon bout. Lorsqu'il retire son sort je me redresse pantelant. Combattre son sort m'a absorbé beaucoup d'énergie, mais je ne le laisserais pas m'avoir une seconde fois. J'esquive, je riposte. Mais je sais depuis longtemps qu'il est plus fort que moi. Je me prends un sectusempra au niveau de la jambe, le sang coule à flot, je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. Malgré la douleur, qui envahit ma jambe droite, je me redresse et fait fièrement face à mon adversaire, je lui lance un sourire narquois. Il me répond simplement:**

Fait fièrement face à la mort Potter, comme l'ont fait tes parents, ton parrain et ta petite amie avant toi, déclara-t-il

-Tu peux toujours rêver pour être le représentant de la mort. A côté d'elle tu fais pâle figure, tu n'es qu'une imitation raté d'un grand sorcier, tu n'es qu'un singe, je lui répond.

**Il ne semble pas trop apprécier ce que je viens de lui dire. Mais je m'en fiche, je vais enfin pouvoir aller la rejoindre. Je le vois agiter sa baguette pour effectuer son sort préféré. Une bourrasque verte fonce sur moi, enfin la mort va me prendre, je vis ça comme une libération, moi qui ait tout perdu dans la vie. Je me sens soulevé et projeté en arrière. J'entends le rire des mangemorts, qui se moquent de ma défaite. Alors que je traverse le voile, j'entends le bruit mat de la pièce qui ricoche sur le sol en marbre de la salle. Je vois l'explosion qui suit, emportant avec elle tout les mangemorts présents. Un sourire nait alors sur mes lèvres, je ne le saurais sans doute jamais mais j'ai sans aucun doute surpassé mes trois professeurs. Je n'ai sans doute pas tué Voldemort, mais j'aurais au moins emporter avec moi un nombre important de ces fidèles. Mes yeux se ferment lorsque je traverse l'arche. Juste avant de sombrer, j'ai une ultime pensée joyeuse pour mes deux meilleurs amis. J'espère qu'avec Teddy et Andromeda, ils ont réussi à rejoindre la résistance, et qu'ils sont sain et sauf. Finalement c'est le noir, je n'arrive plus à penser mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre...**


	2. Chapitre II: Suisje au paradis

**Disclaimer: Personnages exclusifs de J.K.R sauf ceux inventés**.

* * *

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire, et aussi celle qui ont laissé des commentaires. C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de commentaire pour un premier chapitre, voir pour un chapitre tout court. J'espère que vous continuerez sur ce chemin.

Concernant ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à dire que je le trouve moins bien dans l'ensemble que le premier, je suis plutôt déçu par la fin. Mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Enfin, je tiens à dire que la publication de ce chapitre, est exceptionnelle. Pour le prochain il faudra être assez patient car je privilégie avant toute chose ma première fic en cours de publication( Le choix de sa destinée). Je pense qu'il devrait arriver d'ici trois semaine.

Je ne sais pas si vous m'avez lu jusque là, mais je tiens encore une fois à tous vous penserons que j'ai fait quelques fautes d'orthographe dans les dialogues, mais je suis certain de ce que j'ai écris, donc ne vous en faites pas pour cela, les Demandé-je et autre chose du genre existe en français..

Enfin, pour finir, il serait bien que les anonymes laissent leur adresses mails, s'ils veulent une réponse à leurs questions, vu que le site ne souhaite plus de réponse dans les chapitres.

Voilà, merci et à la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Chapitre II: Suis-je au paradis ?**

**Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, je suis ici, ni combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai traversé le voile emportant avec moi, mes secrets et une bonne centaine de mangemorts. L'arche a apprécié, semble-t-il, l'offrante que je lui ai faite, puisque j'ai senti avant de sombrer une forte puissance s'en dégager. Je ne sais pas quel conséquence cela aura, et je m'en moque bien d'ailleurs, puisque je vais enfin la revoir. Elle, celle qui a fait chaviré mon cœur par une nuit d'hiver alors que je n'avais que 15 ans. Elle qui m'a aimé depuis la première fois où nos regards se sont croisés. Elle a toujours été plus vive que moi dans ce domaine, comme la plupart des femmes me direz-vous. Il est vrai sans aucun doute, que j'étais aveuglé par les aspects extérieurs, par la physionomie des femmes qui m'entouraient plutôt que par leur personnalité. Et c'est ce qu'elle m'a fait découvrir. Un tempérament de feu, un caractère bien trempé, ce ne sont peut être que des synonymes pour vous, mais pour moi c'est autant de mots qui la décrivent. Sans oublier de saupoudrer le tout d'un soupçon d'impétuosité, et d'un zeste de tendresse et d'amour. Pour tout ça je lui en suis reconnaissant, et je l'aime. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas, comme si mes paupières s'étaient refermées sur moi comme une pierre tombale.**

**Je ne connais peut être pas le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis mon passage à travers l'arche, mais une chose est sûr, c'est que je me sens bien. Je ne savais pas que la mort était aussi douce, j'ai l'impression de dormir dans un lit douillet, comme celui que j'avais lorsque j'étudiais à Poudlard.**

**Ce mot fait renaître en moi moult souvenirs. Je me souviens encore comme si s'était hier de la fois où Hagrid m'a annoncé que j'appartenais au monde de la sorcellerie. Je sens quelque chose me dire au fond de moi, que si ce jour là, il n'était pas venu me chercher, et que j'avais vécu comme un moldu, elle serait encore là. A contre cœur je confirme, cependant en restant moldu, je ne l'aurais peut être jamais rencontré, et cette idée me fait plus de mal que de bien. Comment aurais-je pu vivre sans elle ? Elle qui était toujours souriante, et qui avait toujours des mots réconfortants pour chacun lorsque tout allait mal. Elle me manque, mais je me répète mentalement que d'ici quelques instants je vais la rejoindre. Je répète ces mots tel un leitmotiv, tel un mantra, tel une prière, pour mon cœur, pour mon âme, pour moi. Je cesse de réfléchir et je patiente un peu...**

**Cependant, pas un mot, pas un bruit ne vient troubler mon sommeil. Petit à petit mes sensations changent, je me sens planer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes, et d'errer dans le airs comme un oiseau. Cependant le manque de bruit, me donne l'impression de voler depuis une éternité dans cette étendue sombre, du moins je suppose puisque je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Le silence est pesant et pourtant je finis par apercevoir un mince fil de lumière au bout du Tunnel. Comment puis-je voir un mince fil de lumière alors que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mes paupières. Mentalement, je me traite de tous les noms. Il est normal de ne pas arriver à ouvrir les paupières, lorsque ses dernières sont déjà grandes ouvertes. Pourtant quand les ai-je ouverts, je me souviens avoir fermé les yeux après avoir traversé l'arche de la mort. **

**Pourtant, ce n'est pas la seule question qui me préoccupe, je me sens irrémédiablement attiré par cette lumière blanche qui grandit au fur et à mesure que je m'en approche. J'ai l'impression qu'une sorte de fil m'attire vers ce halo blanc. Je prie pour ne pas me retrouver dans une infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, cela ce saurait si ce genre d'endroit existait aussi au paradis. Quel serait l'utilité d'un tel endroit pour des morts ? Non, je suppose plutôt que je suis simplement entrain de quitter une sorte de couloir des morts qui mène à l'endroit tant espérer. D'ici quelques instants, je vais la rejoindre. Je m'imagine courir à travers un champ de coquelicots en fleur, et l'attraper tendrement dans mes bras, et la faire tourner, tourner jusqu'à ce que j'en ai le tournis. Ensuite nous tomberions et je la toucherais comme je le ferais avec un papillon. Elle fut mon papillon, celle qui me laissait entrevoir de ses ailes blanches la liberté, mais comme lui, elle est belle et éphémère. Elle est partie et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Je pense à la première chose que je vais faire avec elle. Je souhaite la garder à tout jamais contre moi, l'enlacer, la serrer dans mes bras, avant de lui donner le baiser le plus passionné que je puisse lui offrir. **

**Je pense aussi à ce que je vais faire ensuite, cela pourrait attendre vu que j'aurais l'éternité pour y réfléchir. Cette idée m'effraie, et m'attire, je n'aurais plus de psychopathes au basque. Et puis je finis par m'imaginer rejoindre mes parents. Je vois très bien ma mère me serrer dans ses bras et m'embrasser, et mon père m'ébouriffer les cheveux, comme je me suis tant de fois plu à l'imaginer lorsque j'étais gamin. Je vois aussi Sirius gambader vers moi et se jeter sur moi avant de me lécher le visage, sous sa forme canine. Puis il se retransforme m'enlace, et m'ébouriffe à son tour les cheveux. Le plus dur reste à venir, car si je rencontre, la femme de ma vie, mes parents, mon parrain, alors je le rencontrerais lui aussi sans aucun doute. Lui qui fut pour moi comme un grand père, mais aussi mon mentor. Lui qui m'a tout enseigné, lui qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui... Étrangement, je ne ressens plus de haine à son égard comme ce fut le cas, lorsque je suis parti en quête des horcruxes. Mais cela n'est pas le plus dur, non car au fil du temps, j'ai réussi à me faire à sa mort. En effet, le plus difficile risque d'être ma rencontre avec celui qui fut un oncle pour moi. Je le vois déjà arriver, en tenant par la main, celle qui m'a énormément fait rire après la mort de Sirius. Je les imagine, lui rieur, et ayant rajeuni de quelques années, et elle les cheveux noir, les yeux bleu, exprimant de la joie, et le ventre joliment arrondi. Est-ce que les morts peuvent avoir des enfants une fois au paradis? Je me le demande parce que c'est une question intéressante non. Je l'avoue, c'est stupide comme question, surtout que je suis sûr que Hermione aurait su y répondre. J'éclate de rire, certains penserons à tort ou à raison que je suis fou, mais je n'en ai que faire. Ils n'auront pas tord comment ne voulez-vous pas être fêlé de la carafe, quand depuis votre plus jeune âge un fou s'évertue à vouloir vous supprimer. Mais je sais aussi que les génies ont aussi une part de folie au fond d'eux, j'espère au plus profond de moi que je fais partie de cette catégorie de personne. Mais qui sait, j'aurais peut être du le demander à Tom, lui doit connaître encore mieux la réponse vu qu'il a côtoyer la mort pendant près de 14 ans. Je m'imagine parfaitement lui poser cette question, assis à sa table à Little Hangleton, autour d'une tasse de thé. J'explose une nouvelle fois de rire.**

**Mon rire semble se réfléchir sur les parois sombres du tunnel. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri autant, en même temps, il n'est pas simple de rire ou d'esquisser un sourire, quand on est seul et que le monde entier, ou plutôt un sorcier s'acharne à vous arracher tout ce à quoi vous tenez. Petit à petit, je sens la lumière grandir en intensité, puis je suis aspiré par elle. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression fugace de tous les voir réunis autour de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils me font un signe de la main, et je leur réponds en faisant le même geste. Je suis heureux. D'ici quelques instants, je serais à leur coté. **

**Pourtant l'image qui était réelle et nette, il y a encore quelques secondes devient de plus en plus flou, et commence à s'éloigner. Je sens la panique m'envahir, que se passe-t-il donc. Je sens mon environnement se mettre à tourner sur lui même. J'ai envie de vomir, mais rien ne sort. C'est normal, cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai rien mangé, je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai fait pour me traîner jusqu'au ministère et affronter Tom. Je pense que mon corps a du s'habituer depuis que je suis petit à se contenter de peu. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant se n'était pas tous les jours la joie, chez les Dursley. Mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre, ils m'ont offert un toit, pendant près de seize ans. Même s'ils ne m'ont jamais aimé comme leur propre enfant, je ne leur en tiens par rigueur, car je peux m'imaginer facilement, combien cela a du être difficile pour eux d'élever un enfant, de sorcier. Cela était d'autant moins facile, lorsque l'on sait, combien ils détestaient tous ce qui s'apparentaient à de la magie. Mon oncle la haïssait car elle lui avait enlevé ses parents, et ma tante était jalouse de ma mère. **

**Soudain, tout s'arrête, la lumière m'a aspiré en entier. Je sens une main dans mon dos qui m'aide à me redresser, mais je suis en même temps aveuglé par la lumière blanche éblouissante, je tente de me débattre quelques instants pour pouvoir me frotter les yeux mais, contre mon gré, je recrache une substance dont j'ai du mal à me souvenir que je l'ai avalée. Ma gorge me brûle atrocement, finalement, la mort n'est pas aussi douce que l'on peut le croire, mes os me font un mal de chien. J'ai l'impression de recevoir cinq doloris de la part de Tom en même temps, la douleur est telle que je finis par m'évanouir.**

**Lorsque je reprends pied, une odeur alléchante de viande en sauce, me titille les narines. Finalement, c'est bien d'être au paradis, je vais enfin pouvoir manger à ma faim. Je crois que même si l'odeur seulement semble appétissante, je serais capable d'avaler tout et n'importe quoi. En même temps, si vous saviez avec quoi je me suis nourri pendant deux ans, je pense que vous aussi au final, vous avaleriez n'importe quoi. Quoique n'importe quoi peut être pas, j'ai déjà manger assez de rats comme ça. Je connais plusieurs recettes succulentes d'ailleurs, comme la fricassé de rats, ou bien le rat bouilli à la Harry, et peut être même le rat rôti. Non, au paradis je suis certain qu'ils servent autre chose, que du rat, et puis est-ce que les morts mangent? C'est vrai non, bien que certain fantôme à Poudlard, buvaient de temps à autre des verres ou semblait grignoter quelques fruits, cela finissait toujours par les traverser et retomber sous eux. J'inspire une nouvelle fois, pour remplir mes narines de cette odeur enivrante, peu à peu je commence à reprendre mes sens. Je sens à coté de moi un poids.**

**Je sors ma main de sous les couvertures, et je m'approche lentement du poids qui me comprime la poitrine. Il serait sans doute plus intelligent que j'ouvre les yeux pour voir ce que je fais mais je suis certain de connaître la personne qui se trouve à mon chevet en ce moment, que je m'abstiens de le faire. Je laisse avancer mes doigts le long de la couverture en laine. Enfin je sens un obstacle, à la fois doux et soyeux, je reconnaitrais cette sensation entre mille, il s'agit de cheveux. Je joue quelques instants avec eux en me remémorant, la fin de ma sixième année où nous étions tous les deux allongés aux pieds d'un arbre, elle me racontant ses soucis, et moi ne pouvant détacher mon regard de son visage d'ange. Je me souviens alors des fois, où elle posait sa tête contre mon torse, et que je m'amusais avec ses cheveux pendant qu'elle me parlait de ses soucis. Cela l'agaçait énormément d'ailleurs, car elle avait l'impression que je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle me disais, mais j'adorais tout de même le faire.**

**Je délaisse finalement, les cheveux doux et soyeux pour aller encore plus loin, dans mon exploration. En suivant les chemin tracé par les cheveux, de ma futur femme, je remonte lentement avant de buter contre un nouvel obstacle. Je reconnaitrais entre mille, la peau douce du visage d'une femme. Lentement mes doigts remontent et je lui caresse la joue, elle se met à gémir dans son sommeil. Ces petits cris m'excite, il est vrai que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas touché à une femme, un peu plus de deux ans exactement. **

**Je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il me faut du temps pour m'habituer à la luminosité ambiante de la pièce. Sur ma droite, il y a une petite fenêtre en bois de mauvaise facture, puisqu'elle laisse passer un faible courant d'air frais, par laquelle entre un léger rayon de lumière. Une lumière froide, et grise caractéristique des journées d'hiver. Pourtant j'étais certain que lorsque j'ai traversé le voile, nous étions au début du printemps. Combien de temps ai-je errer, avant d'arriver dans ce coin de paradis. Je ne le sais pas mais sans doute pendant longtemps. Mes yeux se remettent à explorer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Un coup d'œil au plafond, m'indique que je suis dans une chambre en soupente . D'ailleurs, il me semble apercevoir un petit jour, à travers le toit. Dans quel endroit suis-je tombé, pour avoir été recueilli par des anges qui vivent dans une chaumière. Ils ne connaissent pas les tuiles et l'électricité ou quoi. Je continue encore mon inspection, et je tombe sur une armoire en bois massif. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai la réponse à la question existentielle que je me suis posé, quelques minutes auparavant. Ils ne connaissent pas l'électricité. Les chandeliers de part et d'autre de ma porte confirment très clairement cela. Ils ne font pas uniquement parties de la décoration, mais sont bel et bien utilisés, puisque je vois deux bougies de cire éteintes. Suis-je vraiment au paradis, le trouble m'envahit...**

**Je tente de me redresser en essayant de ne pas la réveiller, et c'est au bout de quelques minutes d'effort que j'y parviens enfin. Je fixe alors, la personne qui est endormie sur mes jambes. Elle est assise dans une chaise en bois grossière. La seule chose que je peux percevoir à travers ses habits d'un autre âge, c'est la peau brune des personnes qui travaillent sous le soleil pendant des heures. Ses cheveux qui étaient tout à l'heure doux et soyeux, sont roux, comme ceux de celle que j'aime. Comme je me l'étais promis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience pour la seconde fois, je me penche doucement en avant. Pour ne pas la réveiller brutalement, je redresse délicatement sa tête, puis je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, comme je l'ai mainte fois fait par le passé. Elles ont un léger goût sucré, dont je ne me souvenais plus. J'essaye d'approfondir le baiser, elle se met alors à gémir, je vois ses yeux qui papillonnent, et qui finissent par s'ouvrir. Je vois dans son regard ambre qu'elle est surprise. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me reçois une violente gifle, elle se redresse violemment de sa chaise qui tombe à terre et quitte la pièce rapidement sans un regard en arrière.**

**Merde je ne me souvenais pas que cela faisait aussi mal, je me frotte la joue endolorie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? je crois que je me suis trompé de personne. Comment est-ce possible, je suis pourtant certain que s'était elle? Quoique la couleur de ces yeux me fait douter, elle ne les avait pas ambre, mais d'un marron couleur chocolat. Quelque soit les circonstances ces derniers pétillaient de joie, tandis que ceux de cette inconnue semble plus froid et calculateur. Je ne suis qu'un crétin, j'aurais tout de même pu vérifier que s'était elle. Je me maudis mentalement, et me traite de tous les noms, comment ai-je pu la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je prétends que je l'aime et je suis incapable de faire la différence entre elle et une rousse qui lui ressemble. Puisses-tu un jour pardonner mon idiotie. Je suis interrompu dans mes reflexions, par le son de deux voix. Je me rends compte qu'en quittant ma chambre, la femme n'a pas fermé la porte, j'entends deux personnes discuter au loin. Leur langage me semble incompréhensible, et vraiment différent de l'anglais. Au paradis parle-t-on une autre langue ? Je commence a paniquer, si c'est le cas comment je vais faire pour me faire comprendre. Je suis interrompu dans mes reflexions, par l'arrivée de deux femmes.**

**L'une d'entre elle est celle que j'ai embrassé contre son gré. Je me mets à la détailler. Elle est plutôt petite mais fine, avec de long cheveux roux, un petit nez en trompette, et de fines lèvres roses. Comme je l'ai remarqué avant de l'embrasser, sa peau est tannée. Elle porte une robe sale de couleur noir, avec par dessus un tablier blanc presque aussi sombre que la robe. Elle semble plus vieille que moi, de quelques années, mais elle est agréable à regarder. Je me gifle mentalement, elle n'est pas celle que j'aime, et ne le sera jamais. Je la vois rougir et se cacher derrière l'autre personne. Je passe alors à la seconde femme, celle-ci est bien plus vieille que la première, elle aussi a des cheveux roux, cependant ils sont parsemés par endroit de cheveux blanc. Elle est grassouillette et assez petite. Elle a des yeux noirs, qui semblent voir au plus profond de vous, j'ai horreur de cette sensation, qui me rappelle un peu la manière qu'avait Dumbledore de me fixer. Elle aussi porte le même genre de vêtement. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui prend la parole:**

Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur damoiseau, que vous est-il passé par l'esprit pour que vous plongiez dans le lac sans savoir nager ? Demande-t-elle calmement

-Je n'ai pas plongé dans le lac, réponds-je.

**Je me rends compte de ma bourde, je me mors la lèvre. Une mise au point s'impose, je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je sais que je ne peux pas leur dire que j'ai traversé l'arche de la mort au ministère de la magie, elles ne me croiraient pas d'une part et d'autre part je sens que je serais bon pour le bûcher si jamais je leur parle du monde de la magie, et sans ma baguette, je ne pourrais pas lancé de sort de gèle flamme, et je finirais rôti. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je suis au paradis, ils ne brûlent pas les gens au paradis, non. Lorsque j'ai répondu, j'ai vu leurs deux visages exprimer la stupéfaction. Il faut que je me reprenne:**

Je suis désolé de vous surprendre gentes dames, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de m'être jeté dans le lac, avoué-je

-Je comprends, sans doute une perte de mémoire passagère, elle reviendra avec le temps, répond la plus ancienne des deux. En attendant vous allez devoir reprendre des forces, pour pouvoir vous rétablir le plus rapidement possible et par la suite ma fille vous conduira à la cité la plus proche, reprend-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici trop longtemps, continue-t-elle

-Pourquoi? Demandé-je, suis-je arrivé au Paradis ? repris-je

-Non, vous en êtes même très loin, jeune homme, réplique la vieille femme. Dois-je comprendre que vous avez tenter de vous ôter la vie ? Demande-t-elle à présent

**Je me mets à rougir comme un enfant pris en faute et je baisse la tête. Comment cette femme peut-elle lire en moi, alors que même Tom, n'y est pas arrivé. Est-ce que mes barrières sont tombées lorsque j'ai traversé le voile. Je ne peux pas le vérifier maintenant mais je le ferais une fois seul. La voix surprise et interrogative de mon hôte me fait prendre conscience de l'égoïsme de mon acte. Comment ai-je pu abandonné mes deux meilleurs amis avec qui j'ai surmonté de nombreuses épreuves ? Je ne sais même pas si ma diversion a réussi ou pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. J'espère ardemment qu'ils sont toujours en vie, et que leur enfant se porte bien. Le mot enfant me conduit alors à mon filleul, il ne connaîtra jamais ses parents ni son parrain parce qu'ils sont morts tous les trois. Il était de mon devoir en tant que parrain d'aider Andromeda, et pourtant je ne suis pas là, je ne suis plus là. Mes quelques milliers de galion offert généreusement, me semblent bien maigre en comparaison de leur absence. A présent, je culpabilise, mon acte était simplement un acte égoïste, et pourtant ils ne m'en ont pas empêché. Peut-être Ron et Hermione avaient-ils compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas me convaincre. J'ai abandonné mes deux meilleurs amis et mon filleul à leur sort. Je ne suis qu'un lâche, je me le répète mentalement. Je sens la culpabilité me ronger, si seulement je pouvais tout recommencer. Repartir de zéro, et tuer Tom.**

**Les deux femmes me fixent étrangement, pour reprendre contenance je déglutis et je redresse la tête. C'est alors qu'une seconde vérité viens me frapper. Je ne suis pas au paradis, aurais-je échoué en voulant mourir. Il faut croire que la mort ne veut pas de moi en son royaume. Je suis à présent un lâche, doublé d'un incapable. Après cette maigre constatation, je reprends la parole:  
**

Où suis-je ? Demandé-je alors appréhendant un peu la réponse

-Bienvenue en enfer, me réponds la vieille femme d'une voix caverneuse

**Le ton de sa voix contraste avec celui qu'elle a utilisé auparavant, je sursaute avant de blêmir. Je crois que j'ai vraiment merdé, cette fois. Non seulement, je suis un lâche, mais en plus je ne suis pas au paradis mais en enfer. Quand je veux fuir les ennuis c'est eux qui me trouvent, comment vais-je m'en sortir cette fois? Ce n'est pas la peine de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête, tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, reprend-t-elle accusatrice. Lentement je reprends contenance et j'entends la vieille femme reprendre la parole:**

-Non, non, il s'agit simplement d'une plaisanterie, me répond-t-elle un léger sourire édenté aux lèvres. Du moins pour moi qui habite l'orée de la forêt, pour les autres c'est une tout autre chose. Ils pensent que la forêt regorge de monstre en tout genre, qui n'attende qu'un seul faux pas de votre par pour vous occire, ajoute-t-elle pour me rassurer

-Je comprends, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, réponds-je. Où suis-je ? Redemandé-je

-Nous sommes en bordure de la plus grande forêt de Bretagne, nous sommes à Brocéliande et vous avez failli vous noyer dans le miroir de la fée Morgane. Mais il semblerait étrangement qu'elle n'ait pas voulu de vous, ajoute-t-elle gaiment

-Euh! Merci, réponds-je pas sûr de la réponse à lui donner. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sorti de ce lac, dis-je. Je souhaiterais connaître la date de ce jour? Demandé-je

-Nous sommes au deuxième jour du mois de Janvier de l'an de grâce 1000, me réponds-t-elle

-Je vois, réponds-je simplement.

-Si vous n'avez pas d'autre question, prenez ce bol de soupe et reposez-vous, vous en avez bien besoin, me réponds la vieille femme, en posant dans mes mains un bol de soupe encore fumante.

**Quelques secondes plus tard, la vieille femme quitte la pièce. Tandis que la jeune femme me fixe intensément. Lorsque je daigne tourner le regard vers elle, elle détourne le sien et se met à rougir. Je prends alors la parole:**

Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure gente demoiselle, je ne voulais point vous offenser, et encore moins vous embrasser, commencé-je. Du moins, je vous ai pris pour une personne qui est très chère à mon cœur, ajouté-je

-Je comprends, et j'accepte vos excuses, me réponds-t-elle. Si jamais vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, reprend-t-elle

-Je vous le ferais savoir, lui dis-je en souriant. Mais avant il me faudrait connaître votre prénom noble demoiselle, ajouté-je

-Je ne suis point une noble dame, je ne suis qu'une simple paysanne, me répond-t-elle.

-Vous êtes peut être une simple paysanne, comme vous le dites, mais vous êtes noble de cœur sans vous je ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde, lui déclaré-je

-Merci, me répond-t-elle gênée. Je m'appelle Gwenaëlle, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Gwen, ajoute-t-elle. Vous devriez manger votre soupe pendant que c'est encore chaud, me conseille-t-elle

-D'accord, réponds-je. Moi c'est Harold Potter, mais tout le monde m'appelle Harry, dis-je

-Bon repas M. Potter dit-elle en quittant la pièce

-Merci beaucoup Gwen, lui réponds-je

**Une fois qu'elle a fermé la porte, je porte le bol de soupe à mes lèvres. Mes narines s'emplissent de l'odeur alléchante du met. Délicatement, je bois le contenu, qui n'a rien à voir avec les infectes repas que je me faisais lorsque je fuyais Tom. J'ai tellement faim qu'une fois le bol vide, avec mes doigts je ramasse, les restes de quelques légume. Soudain, une drôle de sensation m'envahit, mes paupières se commencent à se fermer toutes seules que contenait cette soupe, je me sentais en pleine forme, et me voilà en train de sombrer. En y réfléchissant, je me suis fait avoir en beauté. J'aurais du être plus vigilant, les paroles de Maugrey me reviennent en tête: « Vigilance constante ». Il a hélas raison, je me suis laissé avoir par deux fermières, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va se passer. Mes yeux finissent par se fermer, et je distingue de formes rentrer dans la chambre, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles se disent. Je voudrais me débattre mais le sommeil m'emporte...**

**

* * *

**

**RàR:**

**EP:** merci pour ton commentaire. j'espère pouvoir en relire un pour ce chapitre

**Klaude:** Merci, en effet la fin est en suspense car comme je l'ai dit à un autre reviewer au départ j'avais dans l'idée de m'arrêter au premier chapitre, puis finalement j'ai changé d'idée. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère pouvoir en lire un autre pour ce nouveau chapitre

**KLong:** Merci pour ton commentaire, en effet ça démarre assez vite, et l'action s'enchaine assez rapidement, car au départ il s'agissait d'un one shot. Pour la suite c'est maintenant, le suivant devrais arriver comme je l'ai dit d'ici trois semaine. Voilà j'espère pouvoir relire un de tes commentaires très prochainement

**Tibo:** En effet, je m'en suis aperçu comme je te l'ai expliqué, le jour d'après. Comme j'ai rédigé ce chapitre d'une traite,et je souhaitais le publié le plus rapidement possible, je n'ai fais qu'un correction sommaire. Et puis s'il n'y avait pas de faute, je n'aurais pas besoin de toi non. En tout cas merci pour ton com, j'espère que tu en laissera un nouveau pour ce chapitre

**Tidu_23: **Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis content que ma fic te plaise autant, et je te remercie pour tes félicitations. Je reconnais que l'histoire des galions explosif me rend assez content de moi même. Pour la suite c'est maintenant le reste arrivera plus tard. J'espère pouvoir lire un de tes commentaires très rapidement.


	3. Chapitre III: Vers l'inconnu

Disclaimer: comme vous commencez à le savoir tous à force, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Je suis réellement désolé pour ce retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour rédiger un chapitre qui reflétait réellement ce que je voulais transmettre. En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. J'essayerais de rédiger le prochain un peu plus rapidement, mais je ne vous garantis rien.

En tout cas je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes ayant lu, ou laisser des commentaires pour les chapitres précédents, et j'espère que ce sera le cas encore pour celui-ci. Je vous remercie par avance.

Avant de vous laisser parcourir ce chapitre, je tenais à avoir vos opinions concernant la façon dont est raconté l'histoire. J'hésite à rester sur cette première personne ou bien à revenir à la troisième personne pour les prochains chapitre.

En tout cas merci encore et bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre III: Vers l'inconnu**_

**Lorsque je reprends conscience, je m'aperçois immédiatement que je ne me trouve plus dans le lit confortable et chaud, que j'avais avant de boire ce fichu bol de soupe. Au contraire, mon dos me fait légèrement mal, je repose sur quelque chose de froid et dur comme du granit. Malgré mes années d'errance à travers le monde de la sorcellerie, je ne me suis jamais habitué à dormir à même le sol. Je sens le froid m'envelopper et un léger vent caresser ma peau, comme si je me trouvais à l'extérieur.**

**Minute, qu'est ce que je viens de dire, le vent froid caresse ma peau. J'essaie de bouger les mains, pour vérifier que je suis habillé, mais celles-ci demeurent immobiles, plaquées par une force invisible contre la surface dure et froide. Je commence à paniquer, qu'est ce que je fous en plein hiver dehors attaché à mon lit, les pieds et poings liés. Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux lorsque je sens un liquide chaud entrer en contact avec ma peau à nue.**

**Avant de regarder ce qu'il m'arrive, je préfère jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Plus aucun doute là dessus, je ne suis plus dans la chambre tranquille, de la chaumière ou j'ai atterri, après avoir passé le voile. Je peux apercevoir l'immensité bleue du ciel, pas un nuage à l'horizon. Les faibles rayons hivernaux du soleil semblent réchauffer peu à peu chaque parcelle de ma peau nue. Tournant la tête de part et d'autre, je me rends compte que, je suis désormais au milieu d'une clairière, entourée d'arbres immenses, dont les branchages sont recouverts d'une fine couche de neige. Je suis à quelques dizaines de centimètres au dessus du sol. Le site en lui même ressemble de par ses pierres alignées de façon étrange au site de Stonehenge. Même si je n'étais pas le plus doué pour détecter ce genre de chose, je perçois une aura mystique sortir de chacune de ces pierres.**

**Je sors de ma contemplation lorsque je sens soudain que l'on me dessine des symboles sur mon torse. Lentement de peur de découvrir quelque chose d'horrible je dirige mon regard vers la chose qui écrit sur mon corps comme sur du parchemin. Je distingue alors une main, d'une blancheur, qui rivaliserait avec la peau de Ginny ou bien de Drago. La douceur de la peau, et la finesse des doigts, me fait penser à la main d'une jeune femme. Lentement je remonte le long du bras pour tomber sur une personne vêtue par une lourde cape noire, la tête dissimulée par une capuche. J'entends ensuite tout prêt de moi un bruit de crissement, je tourne la tête et je distingue une seconde forme, elle aussi encapuchonnée, dessiner des runes autour de moi.**

**L'un après l'autre mes sens semblent revenir et mon cerveau semble ne plus patauger dans la semoule. Au contraire, ils m'envoient des informations qui me font frémir de terreur. Tout concorde désormais, la clairière, les menhirs, le lit sur lequel je repose qui est en réalité un autel, et pour finir, le bol en bois qui repose à coté de ma jambe et semblant contenir un liquide rougeâtre nécessaire à l'écriture des différentes runes qui recouvrent mon corps. **

**Et s'il s'agissait de sang humain. J'ai soudain une irrépréhensible envie de vomir, non ce ne peut pas être ça, je pencherais plutôt pour du sang animal. Je pourrais le renverser mais je ne sais pas à quoi cela m'avancerais, et puis pour le moment je ne connais pas mes adversaires, et si j'ai bien retenu une chose, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais s'attaquer à un ennemi inconnu. **

**Il n'y a plus aucun doute là dessus, chacun des éléments concordent en tout point avec ce que racontait Binns sur la magie au Moyen-Âge. Magie essentiellement basée, jusqu'à l'apparition des différentes écoles de magie, sur les rituels sacrificielle et autres offrandes. Et bien sûr, je suis l'acteur principal de cette cérémonie: c'est moi le sacrifice humain. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire dans une autre vie, au bon dieu pour me trouver toujours dans les pires problèmes qui existent au monde ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je tout simplement pas mourir comme Sirius en traversant ce fichu voile de malheur. A l'heure qu'il est, je serais sans doute en train de manger de la tarte à la mélasse, avec un bon verre de jus de citrouille, autour d'une bonne table au Paradis. Mais il avait fallu encore une fois que j'échoue, ma chance insolente, comme se plaisait à le dire Tom, m'ayant une fois de plus sauvée la vie alors que je souhaitais mourir.**

**Mais bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, maintenant que je suis toujours vivant, rien ne m'empêche de faire ce que je me suis promis avant de me faire avoir comme un bleu. Encore une fois, je me sermonne pour mon manque de discernement, qui me conduit droit à la mort. Le monde est tout de même mal foutu vous ne trouvez pas. Quand je veux mourir, je reste en vie et quand je veux rester en vie, je risque de mourir à chaque instant. Certes la vie n'est pas facile mais là c'est de l'acharnement.**

**Désormais, je me retrouve au milieu d'une séance macabre de sacrifice humain. Je n'avais aucune envie de mourir de cette façon, comprenez bien que je n'ai pas peur de la mort, mais je ne m'étais jamais imaginé mourir de cette manière. Je préférais mourir vite fait bien fait d'un avada bien senti, plutôt que de passer une éternité à agoniser sur un autel. Comme le disait Albus, la mort n'est qu'un long voyage de plus. Et j'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui sur ce point, Tom n'étais qu'un idiot qui ne comprenait rien à la vie, il n'y a rien de plus horrible que l'éternité, lorsque tout vos proches sont morts. Mais bon, il fallait pas lui en vouloir le pauvre, fallait le comprendre, il n'avait plus une once d'humanité. Celle-ci ayant été avalée de même que son âme par la magie noire. **

**Dans une tentative désespérée, j'essaye de me débattre, de m'agiter pour les empêcher de continuer leur rituel macabre, mais mes liens sont beaucoup trop serrés et puis un coup dans l'estomac, me coupe la respiration, et me force à me calmer. **

**Je fus sorti de mes pensées lorsque je vis les deux formes se mettre côte à côte, et s'agenouiller devant l'hôtel. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elles faisaient, mais une fois leur tache effectuée, elles se redressèrent et ôtèrent leurs capes qu'elles posèrent avec grand soin un peu plus loin. Elles étaient dans le plus simple appareil.**

**Je sens en moi, et mes hormones mettre les bouchées doubles, à la vue de ces deux corps dénudés. Je reconnais alors les deux femmes qui m'avaient hébergé. Mon œil est attiré par le corps de la plus jeune des deux et je remarque tout de même que je suis plutôt observateur, car celle qui avait veillé sur moi était plutôt attirante sans ses habits. Une peau d'une blancheur enchanteresse et des courbes à couper le souffle. Pour une paysanne de cette époque, elle était plutôt bien foutue. Je me maudis et m'ordonne de penser à autre chose lorsque je sens mon entrejambe commencer à s'allonger puis se redresser. Je m'imagine alors McGonagall en bikini, la vision frise l'horreur, mais cela ne semble pas suffire. J'opte donc pour mon ultime arme, j'ai beau me débrouiller en occlumancie je ne peux pas résister à la vue de ces deux corps nues. Je passe donc à une image choc, qui je suis sûr marchera à coup sûr. J'imagine Dudley en Bikini, se dandinant comme la baleine qu'il est sur une plage, ses bourrelets s'agitant au gré de sa danse. Je le vois bien remplacer le chien courant sur la plage dans une pub d'alimentation canine. Mon visage exprime un profond dégoût à la vision de cette image, et je sens mon corps se calmer, je me concentre alors sur cette vision d'horreur. Je me demande parfois d'où je vais chercher de telles images. **

**Je sens qu'elles se rapprochent. L'une se met du coté de ma tête et l'autre à mes pieds. Un éclat brillant dans la main de la seconde femme attire mon regard. Je déglutis lorsque j'aperçois un couteau recourbé, dans sa main droite, je veux hurler me débattre, pour leur échapper, mais rien y fait. Je suis fait comme un rat, moi qui pensais tout recommencer à zéro, voilà que je vais mourir sans avoir tenu ma nouvelle promesse. Cette fois je ne fuirais plus face à Tom, je l'affronterais jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et je ferais cela en mémoire de tous ceux qui sont tombés pour me protéger. Mais encore fallait-il que je m'en sorte vivant. Une occasion peut être se présente à moi, lorsque Gwen, découpe mes liens au niveau des pieds une fois les deux libérer, je lui donne un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen, qui l'a fait reculer de deux bon mètres. J'exulte, mais ma joie est de courte durée, la vieille peau de vache, me donne un coup dans le ventre et me coup une nouvelle fois la respiration.**

**La jeune femme se rapproche de nouveau de moi, l'air mauvais, elle saisit mon gros orteil et le fracture d'un coup sec. Je crie à m'en déchirer la voix, et des larmes apparaissent dans mes yeux. Elle continue avec celui de l'autre pied. Lorsqu'elle désire continuer la voix caverneuse de l'autre femme retend:**

Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, avec cela, il va mourir dans quelques temps, contente toi de faire ce que tu dois faire, grogna-t-elle

-Bien maîtresse, répondit froidement la jeune femme

**Elle s'approche de moi, ses doigts glissant le long de la pierre froide, elle se penche vers moi et me murmure au creux de l'oreille, ses doigts caressant mon corps brûlant. Je sens qu'elle pose la lame froide de son athame sur mes lèvres:**

Vous êtes un jeune homme plutôt vigoureux, M. Potter, commenta-t-elle aguicheuse. Vous feriez un excellent époux, de plus vous semblez être quelqu'un de puissant, ajouta-t-elle. Malheureusement pour vous, vous avez préféré tenter de vous suicider, continua-t-elle doucereuse. Nous n'aimons pas ma maîtresse et moi, les personnes qui négligent la vie au point de vouloir se tuer, expliqua-t-elle. Qu'avez vous à répondre à cela? Demanda-t-elle

-Mmph mmmph, réponds-je de manière inaudible

-C'est vrai j'oubliais que vous aviez ce fichu bâillon, ajouta-t-elle narquois avant de me l'enlever. Alors que voulez-vous nous dire ?

-Allez en enfer toutes les deux, déclaré-je froidement

-C'est pas gentil, répliqua la jeune femme en m'embrassant sauvagement avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieur

-Je pourrais t'épargner la mort, si tu devenais mon époux, ensemble nous supprimerions, la vieille bique, et deviendrions très puissant, me murmura-t-elle sournoisement, en jouant avec son couteau sur mon torse

-Plutôt mourir que de te servir, lui craché-je à la figure.

-Ne t'en fais pas nous allons exaucé ton souhait plus rapidement que tu ne le penses, ajouta-t-elle avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois sauvagement et de lécher le sang coulant de ma lèvre.

**Elle contourne l'autel et se place à ma gauche tandis que l'autre femme se met à réciter des paroles très complexes, dans une langue qui me semble inconnue. Son assistante me jette un regard malveillant que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir interpréter. Au bout de dix minutes, la jeune femme se redresse et me plante son couteau dans la main gauche. Je hurle de douleur à m'en déchirer la voix, et des larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues. Je la vois se saisir d'un second couteau apparut de nul part. Elle est encore plus terrifiante que Bellatrix la cinglée, non c'est la douleur qui me fait délirer. Il ne peut pas y avoir plus cinglé qu'elle dans ce monde ou alors, elle n'est pas humaine cette personne. Jetant un coup d'œil trouble au deux femmes, je me dis que finalement elles ne sont peut être pas humaines. Je tremble de tout mon corps, j'ai extrêmement peur, et peu à peu je vois avec horreur ma peau se transformé, en une épaisse fourrure sombre. Je jette un œil aux deux femmes, mais celles-ci semblent tout aussi étonnées que moi. Je sens mes os se rétrécir, et devenir plus fin, ça fait un mal de chien, je hurle mais, mes cris sont remplacés par les feulements d'un fauve blessé. **

**Je ne pensais pas être vivant un jour pour me voir un jour transformer en panthère. Nous avions commencé un an auparavant avec Ron et Hermione, eux avaient eu des résultats plus probants que moi, sans doute parce qu'ils y passaient plus de temps. En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est que maintenant je les dépassait et de loin. Il ne me restait plus qu'à atteindre mon second animal qui était assez proche de celui que j'avais, en ce moment. Peu à peu la douleur disparaît bien que j'ai toujours une entaille dans la patte gauche. Mes instincts animal prennent peu à peu place à ma conscience humaine.**

**Cependant cela ne me rassurait vraiment pas. Certes, je ressemblais maintenant à un fauve qui faisais fuir n'importe quel humain, mais ces deux là ne semblaient pas le moins du monde terroriser. Mes oreilles s'orientent en direction de bruits de sabots qui martèlent le sol dur et froid. Je vois avec horreur quelques centaures débarquer dans la clairière sans doute le reste de la horde est-il resté dans les fourrés. Celui qui semble en être le chef prend immédiatement la parole, les yeux dégoûtés par les corps nus des femmes:**

Que faites-vous à cet animal ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave

-Cela ne se voit peut être pas, répliqua sèchement la jeune femme. Nous sacrifions un humain, ajoute-t-elle, maintenant veuillez quitter ces lieu

-Vous ferriez bien de calmer votre pouliche si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle finisse le corps transpercé de flèches, réplique agacé le centaure. Que faites-vous à cet animal ? Redemande-t-il

-Nous le sacrifions, pour notre rituel annuel, répond posément la vieille femme.

-Il me semblait que nous avions passé un accord, humaine, tonne le centaure. Nous vous autorisions à utiliser l'autel situé sur notre territoire et nécessaire à vos sacrifices, et vous sacrifiez uniquement des humains, nous avions interdit le sacrifice animal, reprend-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas un animal, c'est un homme qui s'est transformé en animal, beugle Gwen

-Quand bien même, il s'agissait d'un humain, la terre l'a autorisé à prendre la forme pure d'un animal, vous vous devez dans ce cas le relâcher, tempête le centaure

-Il suffit, infâme quadrupède, laissez nous accomplir notre sacrifice, répond la vieille femme, par les forces divines qui régissent le ciel

**Je me rend compte que c'est peut être le bon moment pour prendre la fuite. Je saute de l'autel et m'écroule lamentablement sur le sol. Je vois Gwen se dirigé vers moi et tenter de m'attraper, tandis que sa maîtresse est toujours en train d'incanter. Malgré ma vue en noire et blanc, je distingue que le ciel c'est soudainement assombri. J'entends alors un sifflement et une nuée de flèches provenant des fourrés se diriger vers les deux femmes. Celles-ci trop surprises n'ont pas le temps de se protéger et périssent transpercées de part en part par les traits mortels. Le sang de Gwen gicle sur ma fourrure, c'est comme un déclic pour moi, je me décide alors de fuir loin de cet endroit. **

**Malgré ma blessure, je m'éloigne en claudiquant de cette scène qui me dégoutte et je m'enfonce dans les bois. En toute logique en suivant le chemin, je devrais rejoindre la chaumière des deux sorcières. Il faut que je récupère ma cape, à l'intérieur j'ai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour me soigner. Lorsque j'arrive, la maison s'est effondrée comme un vulgaire château de carte. Il ne reste en réalité qu'un vulgaire tas de ruines encore fumantes. Il semblerait que la mort des propriétaires est rendu à la nature l'endroit. Je dois me dépêcher de retrouver ma cape, car j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, et je me sens déjà défaillir. Je me ressaisis et j'entre la truffe au ras du sol. Après quelques minutes d'intense recherche et alors que le jour commence à décliner, j'aperçois enfin le morceau d'étoffe émergé au dessus des décombres, avec juste à coté mes protections en peau de dragon et mes habits. **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à me retransformer. C'est plus simple à dire qu'à faire, et je m'en aperçois rapidement, mais pour que les potions agissent correctement, il faut que je sois sous forme humaine. Je visualise avec de plus en plus de précision mon corps, et je sens petit à petit mes os, mes muscles s'allonger. Je crie de douleur, ça fait un mal de chien. J'ai chaud, la tête me tourne et puis c'est le noir.**

**Lorsque je me réveille enfin, je me trouve dans un lit douillet, personne n'est dans la pièce et un léger rayon lunaire éclaire l'intérieur de la pièce. Je me demande si s'était tout simplement un rêve mais, je sens mes membres endoloris protester avec vigueur à chacun de mes mouvements. De plus je sens qu'une fine bande de toile entoure ma main gauche. **

**C'est alors que j'entends des pas se rapprocher de ma chambre, mon corps se tend, lorsque la porte s'ouvre, pour laisser entrer une femme d'un certain âge qui fut sans doute très belle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle a de longs cheveux gris, et des habits propres. Un sourire bienveillant illumine son visage, mais je préfère me méfier, je promets que je ne me ferais pas avoir une deuxième fois par le même stratagème, je suis prêt à bondir. Mais la femme m'interrompt:**

Calme-toi, jeune homme, après ce qui t'es arrivé tu n'es pas en état de faire le moindre mouvement, tu devrais te reposer maintenant, reprend-t-elle

-Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous? Demandai-je

-Du calme, du calme, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, déclare-t-elle

-Comment puis-je être sûr que je puisse vous faire confiance ? Questionnai-je sceptique

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé avec les deux idiotes qui peuplaient cette forêt, répond-t-elle sincère. Je n'ai pas pu intervenir, car j'étais encore assez loin de chez moi, je revenais d'un long voyage. Heureusement pour toi, les centaures sont intervenus, et tu peux remercier le ciel, qu'il l'ait fait, car normalement, ils n'interfèrent pas dans les affaires des humains, ajoute-t-elle

-Ils ont dit que j'avais reçu un don de la terre et que c'est pour ça que même si je me suis transformé en animal, il ne fallait pas me sacrifier, avouai-je bien malgré moi

-Je comprends, je comprends, répond mon hôte. Repose-toi maintenant, ajouta-t-elle.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Murmurai-je à mi-voix, le sommeil semblant me gagné de nouveau

-Morgane, Morgane Lafée, ajoute-t-elle

**A peine, a-t-elle prononcé ces mots, que mon corps s'apaise. Je pars de nouveau pour le pays des rêves avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis hors de danger...**

**

* * *

**

Ràr:

**EP:** merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu

**Klaude:**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle aura été aussi pationante que les deux premiers encore pour ton commentaire

**Tidus_23:**Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, et voici la suite, pour la rencontre avec Merlin tu as en effet raison, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. N'oublions pas qu'il fut au coté de Arthur, il ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il est pris sous son aile, quatre voir cinq sorciers brillants.

**Tibo:** Tu as en effet raison ça me rappelle tes histoires que tu coupes et que tu laisses en suspend pour des années, alors que ça devenait intéressant juste à ce moment là. En tout cas merci de ton com, je serais de plus très enchanté si tu pouvais te presser pour corriger les chapitres de mon autre fic (Xd).

**Shuriken:**Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, pour la suite tu as eu raison j'ai mis plus de temps pour rendre un chapitre qui me plaisait.

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, dans mes réponses aux différents commentaires si jamais c'était le cas, je promets que je réparais le plus rapidement possible cette injustice.


	4. Chapitre IV: Vers le nord

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKR

* * *

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, chapitre que je trouve moins bien que les autres mais peut être est-ce simplement une impression.

En tout cas je vous remercie tous pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé j'espère pouvoir en relire de nouveaux très prochainement.

Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. Je pense que ce sera la semaine prochaine, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, il faut aussi que je me consacre à mon autre fic.

voilà

bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre IV: Vers le nord**_

__** Lorsque je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, je constate non sans un certain soulagement que je suis toujours allonger dans un lit douillet et non sur un autel de granit les pieds et poings liés. Mon hôtesse est absente. Curieux, je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi afin de me familiariser avec mon environnement. Sur ma gauche une fenêtre avec de légers rideaux, qui laissent filtrer la lumière du soleil. En face de mon lit baldaquin, une commode d'excellente facture me fait face. Il s'agit de l'unique mobilier qui constitue ma chambre. En dehors de cela, pas un cadre, pas une tenture, ni même un miroir, autant dire que la chambre est assez sommaire, mais cela me convient parfaitement. **

**Après m'être assuré que je ne courais aucun danger, je tente de me redresser, mais contre toute attente mes muscles sont encore endoloris, et je retiens difficilement un cri de douleur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, je ne pensais pas que ma transformation aurait d'aussi terrible contrecoups sur mes muscles et autres articulations. **

**J'entends alors des pas précipités s'approcher, lentement je remets ma couverture et je ferme les yeux. Comme je le pensais la personne venait vers moi. En effet quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir et les gonds grincer très légèrement. Les pas se font plus lents, j'entends le bruit du tissu qui frotte le parquet. La personne prend alors la parole:**

Vous savez, pas besoin de faire semblant de dormir, je ne vais pas vous manger, déclare-t-elle amusée.

**J'ouvre les yeux en reconnaissant la voix douce de mon hôtesse. Je ne puis m'empêcher de rougir de honte en entendant sa remarque. Je suis vraiment un idiot quand je m'y mets. Je fixe alors mon interlocutrice qui est penchée sur moi:**

Avez-vous bien dormis jeune homme ? Me demande-t-elle en souriant

-Je crois pouvoir affirmer que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormis de toute ma vie, avouai-je.

-C'est normal, après ce qui vous est arrivé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous réveilliez au bout d'une journée, dit-elle. En tout cas, vous serez à mon avis alité pour encore une bonne journée, ajouta-t-elle

-Vous me faites peur Dame Morgane, déclarai-je. Combien de jours ai-je dormi ? Demandai-je

-Environ trois jours si je ne m'abuse, répond-t-elle.

-Autant que ça, dis-je perplexe

-En effet jeune homme, confirme-t-elle. Il me semble que vous ne vous êtes pas présenté, me fait-elle remarquer. Je ne peux décemment pas vous appelez jeune homme pendant toute la durée de votre séjour ici, reprend-t-elle amusée

-Je m'excuse Dame Morgane, je me nomme Harold, Harold Potter, lui réponds-je

-Bien, Harold, je pense qu'après trois jours de sommeil vous devez avoir faim, reprend-t-elle, je vais vous amener de quoi vous restaurer, ajoute-t-elle avant de faire volte face

-Ce n'est pas la peine Dame Morgane, j'ai assez abusé de votre temps, déclarai-je. Je pourrais me débrouiller seul, reprends-je.

-Comment comptez-vous faire, alors que vous arrivez tous juste à bouger le petit doigt ? Demande-t-elle. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, pour une fois que j'ai pour compagnie un charmant jeune homme, déclare-t-elle. Je ne vais pas le laisser vagabonder sur des routes peu sûres et surtout dans l'état où il est, conclut-elle

-Je vous remercie Dame Morgane, répondis-je penaud. Je ne mérite pas autant de charité, ajoutai-je tristement

-Nous en reparlerons après que vous vous soyez restauré, déclare-t-elle d'un ton froid.

**Elle quitte la pièce d'un pas léger. De mon côté, je me demande ce que j'allais faire. J'ai une sainte horreur des journées passées dans mon lit parce que je ne peux plus rien faire. Il faut dire que j'avais presque un abonnement gratuit durant ma scolarité à Poudlard. De plus, je ne connais pas réellement mon hôtesse et je préfère ne as avoir à faire face à un dragon furieux sans avoir ma baguette à mes côtés. Malheureusement pour moi je l'ai perdue en traversant l'arche.**

**Je pourrais peut être regarder dans mon coffre, pour voir si je n'ai pas encore une fiole de potion relaxante, ainsi peut être pourrais-je être sur pied un peu plus rapidement. J'espère aussi qu'il n'y aura pas d'effet secondaire, comme la dernière fois où j'ai pris une de ces fioles. Je me vois mal passé une journée entière sur les toilettes pour peu qu'ils soient en plus à l'extérieur, j'aurais tout gagné.**

**Délicatement, je défais le bandage qui entoure ma main gauche. J'aperçois avec soulagement, que ma rune est toujours présente. Elle brille d'une envoûtante lueur dorée. Je me mors le pouce droit jusqu'au sang, et je pose mon doigt ensanglanté sur la rune, qui se met à luire d'une lueur rougeâtre. Je prononce une formule et j'en extrais la clef de mon coffre. Une première vérité me revient en pleine figure. Comment vais-je faire pour récupérer mon coffre qui se trouve dans la poche intérieur de ma cape ? De plus si jamais je récupère mon précieux bagage comment vais-je faire pour l'agrandir sans baguette. **

**Je me calme, et je raisonne, chaque problème en son temps. D'abord récupérer ma cape de voyage. Je tends ma main devant moi, et je prononce la formule du sort d'attraction, j'ai l'air complètement idiot ainsi mais bon, je me dois de réussir. Je retente l'expérience mais rien ne se produit. Au fil de mes échecs je commence à perdre patience, je sens ma magie pulsée, et dans un excès de colère, je crie le sort...**

**Les portes de l'armoire en face de moi s'ouvrent dans un bruit assourdissant et ma cape s'échappe du meuble pour m'arriver en pleine figure. Le bruit que j'ai fait, a ameuté mon hôtesse qui se précipite dans ma chambre. En me voyant recouvert par ma cape, elle éclate de rire:**

Vous êtes quelqu'un de très surprenant M. Potter, déclare-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Je ne pensais pas que vous maîtrisiez aussi mal votre magie, reprend-t-elle

-Pour tout vous avouer dame Morgane, je ne la maîtrise pas du tout, déclarai-je. J'ai besoin de ma baguette, avouai-je. Sans elle je ne suis rien, reprends-je désappointé.

-Ne soyez pas aussi pessimiste M. Potter avec un peu d'entraînement vous y parviendrez, déclare-t-elle sincère. Mais il est vrai que les sorciers d'aujourd'hui dépendent trop de leur baguette, commente-t-elle. Ils se croient invulnérable, mais une fois celle-ci perdue ou bien détruite, ils ne sont pas plus malfaisants qu'un enfant de dix ans, reprend-t-elle. Mais reconnaître votre faiblesse, c'est déjà faire un pas pour combler cette lacune, explique-t-elle. Mais laissons cela de côté, je vous ai apporté de la soupe. J'espère que vous aimez, parce que je n'ai que cela à vous offrir, le gibier est de plus en plus rare dans cette partie de la forêt, déclare-t-elle

-Je vous remercie c'est parfait, déclarai-je

**Je me saisis du bol que me tend mon hôtesse. Je renifle avec suspicion le contenu, bien décidé à ne pas me faire avoir une deuxième fois par le même procédé. Je sais que ce que je fais est déplaisant, mais Morgane semble me regarder amusée:**

Vous savez M. Potter, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'empoisonner mes invités, déclare-t-elle

-Je suis désolé pour mon manque évident de courtoisie Dame Morgane, m'excusai-je. Mais depuis ce qu'il m'est arrivé il y a quelques jours, je préfère me méfier de ce que je mange, expliquai-je rouge de honte

-Je comprends parfaitement M. Potter, vous avez encore sous le choc de ce qui vous est arrivé, compatit-elle

-Oui, mentis-je.

-Je comprends que vous souhaitez me cacher certaine chose vous concernant, mais une personne affamée même après ce qu'elle vient de subir se jetterait sur la nourriture, explique-t-elle. Je sais que vous mentez, reprit-elle sans aucun reproche dans la voix

-Que...que... comment, bégayais-je intelligemment. Il faut vraiment que je vérifie mes barrière mentale, le passage à travers l'arche à vraiment du les affaiblir, pensai-je

-Je ne vous en veux pas M. Potter, reprend-t-elle calme. Tout le monde a le droit de garder ses petits secrets, reprend-t-elle. Pour répondre à votre question muette, je ne lis pas dans les esprits et encore moins quand ceux-ci sont presque aussi hermétique qu'une huître, ajoute-t-elle en souriant. Non c'est votre comportement qui m'a mis sur la voie, explique-t-elle

-Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de vous cacher, commençai-je. Pour tout vous dire je ne sais pas comment je suis arriver ici, reprends-je. Mais pour faire simple, je suis un lâche qui a fuit, le chaos et sa destiné, avouai-je honteux

-Expliquez-vous, me demande-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Vous savez je reçois rarement des personnes aussi disposées à parler, reprend-t-elle. Alors nous avons le temps, conclut-elle

-Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un lâche qui devait tuer le plus terrible mage noir que l'Angleterre a jamais connu, réponds-je avec colère. J'ai fuis, et j'ai par la même occasion laisser mes meilleurs amis aller à vers une mort certaine, continuai-je. Je ne suis rien qu'un égoïste qui souhaitait mourir pour pouvoir rejoindre la femme qu'il aimait, ajoutai-je avant d'éclater en sanglot

-Ainsi vous êtes anglais, mais il ne me semble pas qu'en ce moment un mage noir menace cette contrée, note-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas à être aussi dur envers vous, reprend-t-elle.

-Si, réponds-je. J'ai laissé mon filleul, seul avec sa grand mère, ma meilleure amie qui était enceinte, et son mari mon meilleur ami, affronté le pire mage noir que la terre ait jamais porté. Encore une fois, elle avait raison, mon idée était stupide. Faire diversion en attaquant le ministère, bien sûr cela à marcher du feu de dieu, ils se sont tous ramenés dans la salle de l'arche de la mort, et j'ai tout fait explosé, ricanai-je. Eux qui se croyaient supérieurs aux moldus, ont été tués par une invention moldue, ajoutai-je avant de me remettre à pleurer

-Vous avez raison, déclare-t-elle. Continuez à parler, continuez à faire sortir votre haine, votre ressentiment, cela sera plus facile par la suite, me conseille-t-elle. Vous verrez, vous vous sentirez mieux ensuite, reprend-t-elle. Si vous êtes encore en vie, c'est sans doute parce qu'une seconde chance vous ait offerte, alors ne la gâcher pas en vous apitoyant sur votre sort, déclare-t-elle

-Vous devez avoir raison, dis-je

**Je sèche mes larmes, et je bois la soupe qui m'a été gentiment offerte. Je sens un liquide chaud envahir ma gorge et se rependre dans tout mon corps. Une sensation de bien être m'envahit, et me fait frissonner. Je regarde mon bol de soupe vide puis je redresse la tête plus déterminer que jamais à changer ce qui peut être changé. Elle a raison, je dois me ressaisir, et ne pas me laisser allé.**

-De quelle époque venez-vous ? Me demande-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas si en vous en faisant part je ne risque pas de changer le cours du temps, réponds-je mal à l'aise

-Je comprends parfaitement vos craintes, mais votre présence ici même, a du bouleverser de nombreuse chose sur le fil du temps, déclare-t-elle souriante

-Vous avez sans doute raison, dis-je pensif. De toute manière, je ne sais pas comment rejoindre mon époque, et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferrais pas, je préférerais m'occuper du mal à ses débuts, repris-je pour moi même. Pour tout vous dire je viens du XXème siècle, avouai-je

-En effet cela fait un saut énorme, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une personne qui ai remonté autant le temps, déclare-t-elle. La seule personne qui y est parvenu est Merlin, et il est je crois parvenu à remonter une année en arrière au maximum, mais avec ce vieillard, il faut se méfier, ajoute-t-elle

-Merlin, comme dans Myrddin Emrys ? Demandai-je abasourdi

-C'est lui même, il est hélas loin d'ici en ce moment, aux dernières nouvelle, il serait au nord de l'Angleterre, en compagnie de quatre de ses plus brillants apprentis, révèle-t-elle

-Il faut dans ce cas que je lui parle, déclarai-je de but en blanc. Lui seul peut trouver une solution à mon problème, ajoutai-je

-Mais vous ne savez même pas où il se trouve, me déclare-t-elle surprise

-J'ai peut être une idée de sa destination, avouai-je

-Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant M. Potter, mais vous ne partirez pas d'ici sur des routes peu sûres, tant que vous ne vous serez pas complètement remis de votre transformation, gronde-t-elle

-Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire si jamais, il part avant que j'arrive? Demandai-je

-Je lui ferais parvenir un message lui demandant de vous attendre, peut être même vous écrira-t-il lorsqu'il recevra mon message, explique-t-elle

-Je comprends, et je vous remercie pour votre aide, viendrez-vous avec moi ? Demandai-je

-Je ne serais pas contre vous accompagner en Angleterre, cependant je ne puis quitté cette forêt, depuis que j'ai formé deux sorcières qui ont mal tourné, m'explique-t-elle. J'ai été banni, et condamné à surveiller cette forêt, et ces habitants, pour les préservés des deux folles qui m'ont servis d'élève

-Les deux femmes qui ont voulu me tuer, étaient deux de vos anciens élèves ? Demandai-je surpris

-En effet, malheureusement mon erreur de jugement a coûté la vie à de nombreux moldus, ajoute-t-elle calmement. C'est pourquoi je suis condamné à rester ici, je n'ai plus le droit d'enseigner la magie avancée, de toute manière personne ne passe plus par ici depuis des années déjà, reprend-t-elle. Mais je pourrais peut être t'enseigner comment maîtriser ta magie, déclare-t-elle

-Ce serait avec plaisir, confirmai-je. Je pourrais peut être me débrouiller sans baguette pendant quelques temps, ajoutai-je heureux

-Très bien, tout dépendra de votre volonté et de vos problèmes avec votre magie, déclare-t-elle. Je pense que vous resterez un mois au maximum, affirma-t-elle. Maintenant reposez-vous, nous reparlerons de cela demain. Conclut-elle en quittant la pièce.

**A peine a-t-elle fermé la porte que je pars une nouvelle fois pour le pieds merveilleux des rêves. Un rêve peuplé de centaures, et autre créature magique, maîtrisant à la perfection la magie sans baguette.**

**Le lendemain matin, je me réveille au levé du soleil, je me redresse avec plus de facilité que la veille, mes muscles sont moins douloureux. J'enfile des vêtements qui se trouvent sur la chaise à côté de moi, puis je quitte ma chambre. J'explore la maison pendant quelques minutes avant de tomber sur la pièce principale. Une peau de loup est étendue au pied d'une cheminée où ronfle un feu puissant. Mon hôtesse est déjà affairée au dessus de ses fourneaux. Elle me salue rapidement avant de se remettre au travail. Je souhaite l'aider mais elle m'ordonne de m'asseoir et d'attendre avec patience qu'elle ait fini. **

**Une fois le petit déjeuner ingurgité, j'enfile une lourde cape et je suis mon hôtesse dehors. Celle-ci s'assoit à même le sol et m'invite à faire de même. Elle se met ensuite à parler:**

Comme je te l'ai proposé, je vais t'apprendre à contrôler ta magie, bien que le terme de contrôle, soit incorrect, commence-t-elle. En effet, la magie est une entité vivante, qui a sa volonté propre, qui vit au travers du sorcier, explique-t-elle. Le sorcier sans la magie n'est plus qu'un simple moldu, tandis que la magie sans son sorcier n'est rien non plus, reprend-t-elle. Est-ce clair ? Me demande-t-elle

-Oui, je comprends parfaitement que la magie soit en quelque sorte une entité vivante, réponds-je. Mais pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas contrôler notre magie? Demandai-je

-Toi plus que quiconque devrais comprendre pourquoi, il est impossible de contrôler la magie, me répond-t-elle calmement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, dis-je surpris

-Tu es intelligent Harold, tu trouveras la réponse en regardant ton passé, ou tes actes, me répond-t-elle mystérieusement.

-Si je vous suis, on ne peut pas contrôler la magie, car elle agit comme une seconde nature une autre personne à l'intérieur de nous, répondis-je. Comme on ne peut pas contrôler une personne, la magie ne peut être contrôlée, mais si jamais quelqu'un y parvenais? Demandai-je alors

-Si jamais quelqu'un y parvenais, il perdrait beaucoup de chose, à commencer par la protection de la magie, déclare-t-elle. La magie comme tu l'as si bien dit agi comme une seconde personne, si jamais son sorcier meurt elle disparaît avec lui, c'est pourquoi, certain sorciers survivent à une chute accidentelle, la magie s'extériorise et protège le sorcier, m'explique-t-elle. Une personne la contrôlant perdrait l'imprévisibilité de la magie conclut-elle.

-Vous m'avez pourtant dit que l'on pouvait maîtriser sa magie, mais vous me dites maintenant que l'on ne peut pas la contrôler, dis-je un peu perdu.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit en effet, contrôler la magie c'est lui imposer notre volonté, maîtriser notre magie, c'est la guider d'un point A vers un point B, m'explique-t-elle. Dans le sens où le plus difficile en magie sans baguette, c'est de faire couler sa magie jusqu'à son doigt par exemple et exécuter un sort une fois cela fait, tente-t-elle d'éclaircir. Je sais que les notions sont assez proches les unes des autres mais le fait est que la magie ne peut être maîtrisée si nous lui indiquons le chemin à emprunter, conclut-elle

-Je crois avoir saisis, le concept, déclarai-je en souriant.

-Très bien dans ce cas, il n'y a rien de plus efficace qu'un peu de pratique, commence-t-elle. Pour maîtriser sa magie, il n'y a rien de plus efficace que de faire le vide en soi afin de chercher notre noyau magique. Ensuite, il faudra guidé la magie vers un endroit de ton corps, plus tu le fera souvent plus la magie s'y habituera et plus il te sera facile d'exécuter un sort, décrit-elle

-Très bien, j'ai compris, répondis-je

-Dans ce cas, tu peux commencer, dit-elle. Je vais faire un tour en forêt, je viendrais te voir de temps en temps, surtout ne reste pas trop longtemps en toi, tu pourrais rester bloquer à l'intérieur.

-D'accord, acquiesçai-je

**Je plie ma cape et je m'assois en tailleur dessus. Je ferme les yeux et tout de suite mes autres sens prennent le relais, je sens la douce odeur des arbres environnant, ainsi que les pas de divers animaux non loin de moi dans les fourrés. Lentement je me détache de ces sens, et je commence à faire le vide en moi comme je l'ai appris grâce à Severus. Je revois les soirs entiers que j'avais passé en sa compagnie afin de maîtriser cet art. Je dérive au gré de mes souvenirs, avant de me secouer et de me souvenir du but de ma visite. **

**Lentement je dérive, mais cette fois je ne pense plus à rien, je sens un liquide m'entourer. D'abord ce sentiment se fait lointain puis peu à peu, il se rapproche, puis je vois apparaître un filament bleu, suivit par un filament rouge, un autre doré, puis un vert émeraude comme mes yeux, un dernier gris argenté, circule autour de moi. Je suis émerveillé, j'ai atteint mon noyau magique. La magie ondule autour de moi tel un serpent, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je voudrais rester des heures ici, à regarder ces fils colorés allé et venir, comme mu par une volonté propre.**

**Finalement, je fais le chemin inverse malgré moi, et je réintègre le monde des vivants. Morgane est penché à mes côtés et m'observe en souriant:**

Tu as fait connaissance avec ta magie n'est-ce pas ? Me demande-t-elle

-En effet, réponds-je. C'est vraiment stupéfiant, ajoutai-je. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi merveilleux, conclus-je

-C'est vrai que c'est merveilleux, mais disons que tu as fait le travail le plus simple pour le moment, maintenant tu va devoir apprendre à canaliser ta magie vers différents endroits de ton corps, le plus simple généralement pour un sorcier, c'est de guider sa magie jusqu'à ses doigts, m'explique-t-elle. Tu devrais essayer, m'encourage-t-elle. La première fois est loin d'être drôle, ajoute-t-elle. Je ne peux t'en dire plus car chacun à sa propre méthode pour canaliser sa magie, à toi d'en trouver une qui fonctionne

-D'accord, réponds-je

**Je fais le même chemin que la dernière fois mais un peu plus rapidement cette fois-ci. Je commence à vouloir diriger ma magie vers mon index. Mais je comprends rapidement ce que voulais me dire Morgane. Je sens ma magie pulser autour de moi et m'attaquer avec des petites décharges pas très agréables. Au bout d'une heure, je n'ai pas réussi à la faire avancer d'un millimètre, et cela me met hors de moi. Elle est têtue comme une mule, elle ne veut rien savoir. Soudain la lumière se fait dans mon esprit. En effet, si elle est comme une mule dans ce cas une carotte devrait l'attirer vers mon index. Mais le gros problème, c'est de trouver la carotte de la magie.**

**Les paroles de Morgane me reviennent en mémoire. Il faut que je guide ma magie jusqu'à mon doigt. Je commence alors à imaginer une sorte de tube, qui s'étend jusqu'à mon doigt. Cependant à peine ai-je fait un petit tronçon, que la magie envahit et sous la puissance la canal explose, c'est assez douloureux. Je retente plusieurs fois l'opération en élargissant les canaux, mais rien y fait, ils explosent tous les uns à la suite des autres, pourtant je suis sûr que mon point de vue est le bon, cependant je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi mes canaux explosent, de plus je me sens extrêmement fatigué. **

**Lorsque j'émerge enfin, j'aperçois le visage inquiet de mon hôtesse. Je la rassure sur mon état de santé en lui souriant. Je me relève lentement, et je suis vite soutenu par Morgane. Je chancelle un peu, avant de m'écrouler sur une chaise à l'intérieur de la maison, complètement exténué. Je m'aperçois enfin que le soleil s'est couché et que la nuit a repris sa place. Nous discutons un peu avant qu'elle me reconduise jusqu'à mon lit.**

**Finalement, comme elle l'avait prévu, il me fallut un mois pour maîtriser ma magie, et encore je ne peux lancer que des sorts simples comme le lumos. Je salue une dernière fois mon hôtesse et professeur, et je file vers le nord afin de trouver un port et un bateau pouvant me conduire de l'autre côté de la manche. J'ai encore une longue route à faire jusqu'à Poudlard, mais je sais maintenant que Merlin m'y attend. Morgane lui a fait porté une lettre avec un aigle. Le soleil vient à peine de se lever, et la neige commence à fondre, lorsque je quitte enfin le domaine de la fée Morgane avec la promesse d'une visite. Je marche d'un pas cadencé sur un petit chemin de terre, un sourire aux lèvres, j'ai en quelque sorte durant ce mois réussi à faire une mise au point avec moi même et j'en suis fier, je suis libéré de mes démons intérieurs. Je sens la magie pulser dans mon corps, et j'ai un nouveau projet à mettre en œuvre....**

**

* * *

RàR:**

**Klaude**: Je savais en publiant le précédent chapitre que certain n'allait pas comprendre et s'était le but recherché en quelque sorte, créer le doute, pour ne plus savoir distinguer le faux de la réalité, malheureusement pour Harry, ce qui s'est produit est on ne peut plus réel. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

**Tibo:**Merci, en tout cas félicitation pour tes 18 ans, et la bizarie dans le chapitre précédent était recherchée en quelque sorte. je te remercie pour ton commentaire et j'espère pouvoir en lire un autre très prochainement.


	5. Chapitre V: L'auberge des ennuis

Je suis désolé par le méga retard que j'ai pris sur mes deux fics, mais je n'avais plus trop le temps dernièrement, je n'en ai pas plus en ce moment, mais bon, j'ai déjà commencé à rédiger le prochain chapitre.

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des commentaires.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre V: L'auberge des ennuis:

J'ai quitté Morgane depuis une semaine environ, je suis en vue de ma destination. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement je n'aurais pas pu continué à dormir comme je l'ai fait pendant toute la semaine. Une semaine où j'ai du grimper dans les arbres chaque soir pour éviter de servir de repas à des bêtes affamées, par le froid et le manque de nourriture. Une semaine durant laquelle j'ai du me transformer à la nuit tombée, pour être camouflé et pour pouvoir grimper aux arbres. Une semaine à dormir dans le froid glacial des dernières nuits hivernales.

Heureusement que Morgane, m'avait fourni des habits et des vivres, sinon je crois que je serais mort de faim si ce n'est de froid à l'heure qu'il est. Mais cette semaine difficile m'a aussi permis de rencontrer un nouveau compagnon de voyage.

C'était le quatrième jour, j'avais avancé assez rapidement sous le couvert des arbres. Je devais être à une centaine de kilomètres de mon point d'arrivée, en plein milieu de la forêt, mais en restant assez proche de la route. Un simple bout de bois dans lequel j'insufflais de la magie me servait de boussole. C'est alors que j'avais entendu des gémissements. J'avais dégainé mes deux dagues, et j'étais paré à toute éventualité. Cependant je m'aperçus rapidement que je n'aurais peut être pas besoin de mes armes.

Il s'agissait d'un petit louveteau, qui reniflait sa mère morte d'un coup d'épée ou de fourche dans le ventre. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à moi, c'est pourquoi je décidais de rebrousser chemin. Cependant en me retournant, je marchai sur une branche. Le bruit le fit se retourner vers moi. Je vis ses deux petits yeux jaunes me dévisager, tout d'abord avec étonnement, si tant est qu'on puisse lui conférer un caractère humain, puis ensuite ce fut de la haine. Une haine brute et féroce. Il grogna fortement avant de se jeter sur moi les crocs sortis. J'avais été stupide de ranger mes dagues, la seule solution qui me vint à l'esprit fut de me transformer en panthère. Je reconnais qu'elle était stupide mais c'était la seule qui m'avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment là. Je grognai à mon tour, je vis alors le petit louveteau se calmer et s'approcher de moi. Il me renifla avant de me lécher le museau, je le laissais faire amusé. Depuis il ne m'a jamais quitté, je l'ai adopté comme un homme le ferait pour un enfant, il est devenu mon nouveau compagnon de route. Je l'ai nommé Sirius, en mémoire de mon parrain, car comme lui, il a un pelage sombre, et je suis sûr qu'il sera aussi fort et intelligent que l'était celui que j'avais autrefois considéré comme un père pour moi.

Je parcours les derniers mètres qui me séparent de la plaine, et le paysage qui s'offre à moi est à couper le souffle. Le soleil couchant pare de rouge et d'or, les champs et la ville qui s'étend devant moi. Il se reflète gracieusement dans l'eau, sombre et tumultueuse de la Manche qui s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon. Je n'avais jamais vu la mer jusqu'à présent, mais c'est tel que je me l'imaginais. Une douce odeur iodée envahit mes narines, je sens aussi Sirius s'agiter et renifler avec curiosité le nouveau parfum qui envahit ses sens. Je pourrais rester des heures à contempler ce paysage à la fois si simple et si merveilleux, cependant il me faut rejoindre ma destination au plus vite. C'est la première fois que je vois la mer et pour quelqu'un qui a vécu sa vie sur une île c'est assez rare. Certain dirait même qu'il faut le vouloir pour ne pas voir la mer. Je voulais voir l'océan, ses plages de sable fin ou de galets, et m'amuser comme les autres enfants dans l'eau, cependant d'autre ont décidé à ma place.

Avec Ginny, nous avions déjà fait des projets, pour l'avenir, pour l'après guerre. Nous avions décidés de nous installer à Godric's Hollow dans un cottage, tranquille surplombant la mer. Malheureusement, pour nous le destin en a voulu autrement, et elle est morte bien avant une hypothétique bataille finale, qui révéla aux yeux de tous combien je ne faisais pas le poids devant Tom Jedusort. Tout ces sacrifices furent vint, d'abord mes parents, suivis de Sirius, Dumbledore, Rémus et Tonks, puis Severus et Dray, malgré leur héroïsme la liste est encore longue...

Un léger grognement me sort de ma mélancolie, je caresse avec bonheur, cette petite boule de poil qui me sert de compagnon. Je me remets alors en route. Cette semaine de marche n'a pas été facile, mais j'aperçois finalement les murs en bois qui entourent la petite ville de Coriallum. Il s'agit d'après les explications de Morgane, du port le plus au nord de la région, et le lieu ou j'ai le plus de chance de monter à bord d'un navire. D'après le informations qu'elle m'a donné et mes maigres connaissances en géographie, il me semble que la ville se situe presque à la pointe du Cotentin et porterait à mon époque le nom de Cherbourg.

J'accélère le pas, lorsque je vois que les gardes commencent à rentrer derrière l'enceinte protectrice. Ces derniers m'aperçoivent et s'arrêtent pour m'attendre. J'arrive à leur niveau quelques minutes plus tard, j'ôte ma capuche, et je les salue. Le plus grand des deux me dévisage avec surprise, tandis que l'autre semble plus sur ses gardes. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui prend la parole:

Que faites-vous sur ces routes peu sûres ? M'interroge-t-il

-Je suis un simple voyageur, monsieur, réponds-je platement

-D'où venez-vous ? Me demande alors le même garde

-De Condate, messieurs, déclarai-je

C'était une histoire que nous avions mis au point avec Morgane, pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons, car si je leur disais que je venais de la forêt, ces derniers m'emprisonneraient à coups sûr, me prenant pour un brigand qui s'attaquait aux caravanes de marchands.

-Avez-vous eu des problèmes, avec des groupes de brigands ? Me demande le second

-Non, heureusement pour moi une vieille connaissance, m'avais alerté du risque de brigand et je voyageais à travers les champs plutôt que sur la route, mentis-je

-Que venez-vous faire ici ? Demande le premier

-Je souhaite prendre un navire pour partir à l'aventure, expliquai-je. On m'a dit qu'ici je trouverais les meilleurs navires de toute la côte, mentis-je

-C'est en effet le cas, dit le garde en souriant. Bonne chance, jeune homme, me souhaite-t-il sur un ton bourru

Ils referment derrière moi les lourdes portes en rondin de bois. Il s'agit de l'unique entrée par voie terrestre de la ville.

Je rabats ma capuche sur ma tête et je sors de ma poche mon compagnon. Ce dernier se met à gambader à mes cotés avant de japper, à mes pieds. Je le soupçonne de faire exprès de vouloir sortir de ma poche et de vouloir y remonter quelques minutes plus tard. Je le remets à sa place puis je continue mon chemin tranquillement. J'observe les différentes enseignes des échoppes bordant le long de la rue principale à la recherche d'une auberge. Les rues sont pavées et un système rudimentaire d'égout a été mis en place. Cependant les immondices semblent s'entasser contre les murs des différentes chaumières, et autres boutiques. Il manque un système de ramassage des déchets. Il commence à faire nuit et les passants ont désertés la rue, les boutiques sont toutes fermés et j'ai l'impression de me promener dans une ville fantôme. L'odeur de poubelle qui règne dans les rues ne me rend pas nauséeux. Et pour cause puisque je me suis habitué à cette odeur depuis mes quelques mois passés dans l'appartement de Rémus.

En effet le quartier où vivait le dernier des maraudeurs était tellement mal famé qu'au fil des années, tous les services publiques ont désertés le lieu, laissant ses habitants livrés à eux-même. En même temps, je les comprends, ce ne devait pas être facile tous les jours de se faire agresser pour un oui ou pour un non. Il est tout de même ironique de voir que l'un des seuls bastions de la résistance des moldus à Londres se situent dans un quartier mal famé.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque je tombe enfin sur ce que je cherche.

Une enseigne qui se balance au gré du léger vent marin dans un grincement caractéristique, m'indique la présence d'une auberge. Cette dernière porte le doux nom de La Tentacule. L'aspect extérieur est un peu miteux, les murs de chaux ont pris une teinte grisâtre, et les fenêtres sont crasseuses. Mais bon, pour deux ou trois nuits je pense que je pourrais m'y faire. Je me suis habitué à bien pire lors de nos pérégrination

Je respire un bon coup l'air putride de la rue avant d'entrer dans l'auberge. La porte grince lorsque je l'ouvre, et je sens tous les regards converger vers moi. Certains me dévisagent avec curiosité, d'autre avec terreur, et d'autre encore avec méfiance. En effet, pour une fois j'aurais peut être du retirer ma capuche, je me maudis mentalement pour avoir attirer l'attention, je referme derrière moi, la porte et je continue mon chemin, ignorant les différents regards qui se sont posés sur moi à mon entré.

L'intérieur est aussi miteux que l'extérieur et la décoration est très rudimentaire. Un vieux plancher en bois noirci par les nombreuses allées et venues fait office de revêtement. Au vu de certaines planches, je soupçonne les propriétaire d'avoir récupéré des planches sur des bateaux. Les poutres apparentes du plafond, sont-elles aussi de la couleur du sol, à cause de la fumée. L'éclairage se fait par le biais de quelques chandeliers illuminant la grande salle d'une lumière vacillante et blafarde. Le reste de la décoration réside dans les quelques pièces provenant de navires accrochées aux murs.

Pour le reste, la pièce est remplie de tables et de bancs. Malgré cette allure plutôt négligée, l'auberge est pleine. Je me dirige vers le comptoir poussiéreux, derrière lequel deux employés s'affairent à préparer les boissons. A l'extrême gauche trônent plusieurs fût de bière, tandis qu'à l'opposé se tient ce qui fait office de caisse. Je m'accoude au comptoir.

Je patiente quelques minutes avant qu'une femme d'entre deux âges ne s'approche de moi et me demande:

Ques'que j'peux faire pou' vous mon bon m'sieur ? Me demande-t-elle

-Je souhaiterais manger et dormir si possible, réponds-je calmement

-Très bien, dit-elle simplement. Nous v'rons plus tard pour vot'chambre, reprend-t-elle. Allez-vous asseoir, je vous rapporte c'que vous désirez, continue-t-elle. Ques'que vous v'lez boire ? Me demande-t-elle

-Une bonne bière, merci, réponds-je

Je tourne quelques instants sur moi même avant de me diriger, vers un coin de l'auberge plongé dans la pénombre. Ainsi, j'éviterais les regards inquisiteur lorsque je donnerais à manger à mon compagnon. Les regards qui ont accueillis mon entrée, sont retournés à leurs occupation, et le bruit des discussions à repris place.

Je commence à m'assoupir, lorsque la femme qui m'a accueillis revient avec mon plat. Il était temps, mon ventre commençait à crier famine. Je la remercie, et j'en profite pour la dévisager. Elle doit avoir une quarantaine d'année, et de long cheveux brun qui cascadent sur ses épaules. Elle est un peu grassouillette et sa tenue est très usée. Elle me fait un sourire édenté, lorsqu'elle sent mon regard sur elle avant de retourner d'où elle venait. Je mange tranquillement mon ragout, donnant de temps à autre de la nourriture à Sirius qui sort le museau de ma poche. Il est vraiment très intelligent, pour un simple animal. Je termine mon repas et je m'appuie contre le mur, j'observe les différentes tables avant que mes yeux ne se ferment tout seuls. Je me laisse emporter par le sommeil.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me suis assoupis mais à mon réveil, il n'y a plus personne dans la grande salle, il fait presque entièrement sombre. Je distingue une discussion animée, dans la pièce voisine, mais je ne comprends pas les mots qu'ils disent, je suis trop éloigné. Je me lève et je m'étire, et sans un bruit je m'approche du comptoir. La femme qui m'a accueilli, sort de ce qui doit être la cuisine. Elle me regarde surprise avant de se souvenir de ma demande. Elle se retourne vers le mur et prend au hasard une des clés qui y est pendu, et m'invite à la suivre. Nous passons à côté des fûts de bière et nous grimpons des escaliers qui craquent sinistrement. Nous passons devant quelques portes plus ou moins silencieuses. En passant devant l'une des portes, je me mets à rougir, lorsque je comprends ce que les personnes présentes à l'intérieur font. La femme qui m'accompagne, tambourine violemment et crie: « silence là d'dans, y'en qui dorment ». Un bruit retentit, et quelques secondes plus tard la porte se déverrouille et s'ouvre sur une femme assez jeune, avec de long cheveux noirs cascadant sur ses épaules cachant un peu ses seins . Elle est nue et couverte de sueur, complètement échevelée, je pique un fard, et me contente de rester en retrait:

Je suis désolé M'dame, déclare-t-elle

-Que c'la n'se reproduise plus, grogne la tenancière

-Bien m'dame

Nous reprenons le chemin en silence, puis elle s'arrête devant une porte. Elle prend la clé et l'ouvre, dans un grincement. Elle allume avec sa chandelle la bougie qui trône sur la commode proche de la porte d'entrée. Elle m'invite à entrer et me donne les clés. Elle me déclare:

Passez une b'ne nuit, demain le ptit déj'ner a lieu à l'aube. Mais si vous l'souhaitez contre un supplément, j'peux vous l'faire monter, m'explique-t-elle

-Je vous remercie, réponds-je. Je prendrais le petit déjeuner dans ma chambre, ajoutai-je. Je souhaiterais savoir, s'il serait possible de prendre un bain

-Bien'sur m'sieur, mais pas avant d'main, dit-elle

-Je comprends, merci encore, réponds-je. Bonne nuit, la saluai-je.

A peine a-t-elle quitté la chambre, que je ferme à clef la porte de ma chambre. J'en profite alors pour observer la pièce où je vais dormir durant les prochains jours à venir. Comme la salle commune, la décoration de la chambre est assez sommaire, la commode avec un chandelier dessus et un lit. J'ai le privilège d'avoir une fenêtre qui donne sur la rue principale. Je jette un léger coup d'œil dehors, mais je n'y vois rien, la rue est plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Je tire légèrement les rideau pour ne pas être réveiller par le soleil le lendemain. Je laisse sortir Sirius qui saute joyeusement, dans la chambre. Je l'aide à monter sur le lit, puis je me déshabille et me change, avant de m'allonger dans mon lit avec mes deux dagues sous l'oreiller. Mon compagnon m'imite et s'étend à mes pieds, il se roule en boule et part pour le pays des rêves.

Je l'envie un peu car je ne peux pas passer une nuit sans que les fantômes du passé ne viennent me hanter. Je ferme lentement les yeux...

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en sursaut alerté par des coups frappés à la porte. Sirius grogne, sans doute parce que je lui ai donné un coup de pied. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser, qu'il s'est déjà redressé et fixe avec méfiance la porte. Il est sur le qui vive, et les oreilles pointées en direction de la porte. Instinctivement mes mains se sont portés sur les dagues cachés sous mon oreiller. Je constate avec amertume que l'on ne chasse pas les vieilles habitudes. En même temps ces habitudes m'ont sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Je laisse l'une des deux sous l'oreiller tandis que je cache l'autre dans mon dos.

Prudemment, et sans faire de bruit je m'approche de la porte. Je suis prêt à toute éventualité. J'ouvre délicatement la porte et je tombe nez à nez avec ce qui semble être une serveuse. Elle prend rapidement la parole:

Bonjour M sieur, je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé, mais je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner me dit-elle

Je constate avec surprise que le ton de la voix employé est très poli, et contraste avec le fort accent de la patronne qui coupe ses mots. J'esquisse un sourire pour la rassurer:

Ce n'est rien, je vous remercie, vous pouvez posé le plateau sur la commode le temps que je vous donne ce que je vous dois, réponds-je

-Très bien, répond-t-elle simplement.

A peine ai-je tourné le dos que je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Je rougis de gène, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les femmes en générale et son regard me met mal à l'aise. Je me concentre alors entièrement à ma tache lorsque je sens son regard m'observer avec insistance. Je cherche dans ma cape ma bourse, je cherche pendant quelques secondes avant de trouver la pièce que je cherchais. Je me retourne vivement et me dirige vers mon interlocutrice. Celle-ci rougit de gène de s'être fait prendre sur le fait à observer quelqu'un. Je l'observe à mon tour et m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de la femme nue de la veille.

La lumière du jour me permet de la détailler, avec plus de précision. Elle est de taille moyenne avec de long cheveux noir qui ondulent jusqu'au niveau de ses omoplates. Elle a de petits yeux bleu, et des lèvres bien charnues, un petit nez en trompette et un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil droit. Une mèche de cheveux tombe sur son front. Sans aucune gène je descends le regard, mais les courbes que j'avais vue hier sont cachés par une robe trop large pour elle. Ses joues s'empourprent d'être ainsi observer, moi aussi ce qui me sort lentement de ma léthargie et lui tant la pièce

Ce n'est pas assez ? Demandai-je étonné

-Non non, c'est beaucoup trop même, me répond-t-elle gênée.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vous la donne de bon cœur, prenez là, réponds-je en souriant

-Je vous remercie monseigneur, que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous? Me demande-t-elle ensuite

-Je souhaiterais rapidement prendre un bain si possible, dis-je calmement

-Très bien, je vais demander à ce que le nécessaire pour votre bain, vous soit apporté, me répond-t-elle

Elle se retourne et quitte la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je prends le plateau et m'attable, quelques secondes plus tard Sirius me rejoint. Je lui donne quelques tranches de viande.

La jeune femme revient une demi-heure plus tard. Des hommes entrent avec une baignoire qu'ils déposent sur une immense serviette préalablement mise au sol. Elle remplie alors la baignoire d'eau chaude. Et me dit:

Votre bain est prêt, déclare-t-elle

-Merci beaucoup, je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps, déclarai-je

-Non, non, ne vous en faites pas je suis entièrement à votre service, me répond-t-elle

-Ne vous en faites pas je saurais me débrouiller, dis-je en souriant

-Vous en êtes certain, répète-t-elle

-Je vous l'assure, répondis-je calmement

Une fois la porte fermée, je retire mes habits que je dépose soigneusement au pied de mon lit je garde à proximité, ma dague. On ne sait jamais, combien de roi ou de personnes célèbres se sont fait tuer dans leur bain, à cause d'un manque de vigilance. Je crois que je commence à devenir de plus en plus comme Maugrey. En même temps la seul fois ou j'ai relâché mon attention, j'ai eut droit à un somnifère, et à un rituel sacrificiel.

Chassant d'une geste de la main mes pensées désagréable je m'approche de la baignoire, et me glisse à l'intérieur avec plaisir. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis bien longtemps, je pense même que je pourrais y passer tout une vie. Au contact de l'eau chaude, je sens mes muscles se détendre un à un. Je sens mon esprit s'évader suivant le chemin des volutes de fumées qui s'échappent de mon bain. Lentement, je me savonne afin d'apprécier le moment présent, on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. Je me débarbouille le visage sentant sous mes doigts les poils naissant de ma barbe, j'aimerais bien avoir un miroir pour voir à quoi je ressemble. Je continue à rêvasser dans mon bain, lorsque j'entends Sirius se redresser, ses sens en alerte.

Même si nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques jours, je lui fais entièrement confiance. Il est vrai que sans ma baguette je suis plutôt maladroit, mais je pense me débrouiller plutôt correctement en cas de combat au corps à corps. Mes sens sont aussi en alerte, je me saisis de ma dague et je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer. J'entends des pas se rapprocher petit à petit, la poignée tourne et la porte s'ouvre en faisant grincer les gonds.

Ni une, ni deux j'arme mon bras et je lance la dague, comme au ralenti je vois mon arme s'approcher de ma cible, je m'aperçois avec horreur qu'il s'agit de la jeune servante. Dès lors je prie pour l'avoir ratée, je me rends compte avec soulagement que ma dague coupe quelque mèche de cheveux avant de se planter dans un bruit mat dans la porte en face de la mienne. La jeune femme est tétanisée, son visage devient pâle, et elle laisse tomber ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Je me lève rapidement de mon bain, mais il est déjà trop tard. Elle a déjà quitté ma chambre.

Mentalement je me traite de tous les noms. Parfois je suis vraiment un crétin, j'entends déjà Hermione me répété que je fais toujours le crétin à un moment ou a un autre, cette pensée me fait sourire. Je m'habille rapidement. Je remballe mes maigres affaires et je cache Sirius dans l'une de mes poches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que je ne remettrais pas de sitôt les pieds dans cette auberge.

Je récupère ma dague dans la porte en face de la mienne et je descends avec précaution les escaliers. Je rabats ma capuche sur ma tête et je balaye du regard le bar, tous les clients me font des sourires peu accueillant. Mais je n'ai que faire de ces poivrots qui se saoulent dès les premières heures de la journée, jusqu'à la fermeture.

Je me dirige tranquillement jusqu'au comptoir, je sors de ma poche un pièce d'or que je pose à coté de la caisse. La tenancière me regarde stupéfaite, mais son mari ne se laisse pas décontenancé. Il me fixe avec hargne, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des yeux dans le dos pour savoir que les clients se sont tous rapprochés de moi.

Je sens, plus que je ne le vois, arrivé un coup de poing je m'accroupis et donne un coup de poing dans l'estomac de mon agresseur, celui-ci se plie en deux sous le coup de la douleur. Je profite de cette faille pour sortir du cercle. Je saute sur le zinc et cours le plus loin possible de ces fous. Mais à peine mes pieds ont-ils touchés le sol qu'ils sont déjà sur moi. Je ne cède pas à la panique pour autant, ayant vécu quelques mois dans le quartier le plus mal famé de Londres, je suis habitué aux bagarres dans les bars.

J'esquive un coup venant de la droite et je riposte avec un coup de pied, je vois alors certains dégainé une dague ou un couteau de pêche. Ils se resserrent autour de moi me forçant à reculer soudain je butte contre un bon et me retrouve assis dessus. C'est ce qu'ils attendent pour passer à l'attaque. Ils se jettent sur moi en moi de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. J'ai juste le temps de sauter sur la table pour éviter leurs assauts, je me met alors à sauter de table en table poursuivit par une horde de client déchaîné, qui veulent clairement me faire la peau pour mon geste.

Soudain deux personnes soulèvent la table sur laquelle je viens de sauter, je perds l'équilibre avant de chuter comme au ralentit je me vois tomber puis ma tête heurte le sol, je suis sonné j'ai mal au crâne et du sang dégouline de derrière mon crâne. J'évite les coups de différents clients et m'éloigne vers un coins de l'auberge. Je m'écroule au bord de l'inconscience sur un banc. Je les vois se rapprocher de moi un sourire malsain aux lèvres. J'entends alors la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrir, et j'aperçois un groupe d'homme armée qui arrivent. Sans doute des gardes alertés par la bagarre qui interviennent. Mes agresseurs s'écartent pour les laisser, ils parlent entre eux mais je ne comprends plus ce qu'ils disent. Des points noirs troublent ma vue, je sais que je vais perdre connaissance, j'entends d'ici les ricanement sonore de Dray et Severus me disant que je suis un parfait crétin, je souris, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**RàR**

**Klaude: **Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Il apprend peu en effet auprès de Morgane mais celle-ci est prisonière et a sa magie "limitée". Enfin ce qu'il apprend à ces côtés est tout de même important pour la suite, puisqu'il s'agit de base. Enfin concernant les fondateurs, je les vois assez jeunes environ entre 20 et 30 maxi, il me semble en effet important de dire que même s'il s'agit de sorcier, en ces temps là on ne vivait pas très vieux... Je n'ai pas encore pensé à leur réaction concernant le don de Harry. Merci encore à bientôt

**Raziel: **Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, j'ai comme tu me l'as demandé accédé à ta demande, je ne sais pas cependant si c'est très lisible. Pour mois le gras était plus une question pour marquer correctement les passages entre la narration et le reste plutôt qu'un effet pour faire joli. Merci encore à bientôt

**Shuriken:** Je te remercie pour ta review. Tes explications concernant la magie celtique sont mises dans un coin de ma tête, je n'y avais pas pensé mais elle seront utilisées par un autre personnage je pense. J'ai un personnage qui colle bien de part sa nature à cette fonction. Concernant les panthères des chroniques de riddick, je n'ai pas vu à quoi elle resemblait donc si tu pouvais me faire un petit topo dessus, je serais assez content. Merci encore pour tes commentaires et explications à bientôt.

**Tibo:** Merci pour ton com, l'histoire avance lentement mais surement, enfin pour la suite c'est maintenant et ne te plaint pas pour l'attente car en tant que correcteur tu as eut une partie de ce chapitre en avance

Merci encore à vous tous


End file.
